Mobile Suit Gundam 0351: The Spirit of Man
by Mirai-Rogue-Prime
Summary: The tale of the desperate struggle between the Mutual Colony Defence Alliance and the Empire of Lambda Colonies one hundred and thirty three years after the fall of the Earth Federation.
1. Prologue

Mobile Suit Gundam 0351: The Spirit of Man

Prologue

In the year Universal Century 0218 the decrepit Earth Federation finally collapsed. The order which it brought to the Earth Sphere for more that two hundred years vanished and in its wake came a period of constant warring. With no unifying force the peoples of the Earth Sphere formed various factions and warred among each other. Caught in the middle of this conflict, the neutral Luna cities attempted to broker a peace settlement, but when this failed they went back to their old ways of supplying armaments to anyone who could pay. For 75 years the fighting continued and it brought much devastation to the Earth Sphere. The Earth itself was badly hit as many great military bases of the past were destroyed in the fighting, leaving the planet with precious few advanced production facilities.

In UC 0293 the Lambda Society, a small faction from the Londenion colony of Side 1, launched their newly developed weapon system, the mobile droid. The mobile droid was based on the work Doctor Remus Belith, a scientific genius who worked for the Earth Federations long since defunct Strategic Naval Research Institute in the UC 0130s. Despite Doctor Belith's work being over 160 years old the mobile droid system was still well-founded and highly appealing. The mobile droid system used an advanced AI control system to operate the mobile suit thus eliminating the need for a pilot; the mobile droids could be directed by a controller aboard the mother ship via Minovsky control technology.

With their newly completed force of mobile droids, and a small flotilla of ships to house them, the Lambda Society set about conquering the other space colonies. In a slow but steady war lasting seven years they conquer all of space, apart from the neutral territories of the Frontier Side and Luna. During these wars both sides learned that it is impossible to surrender to a mobile droid and many defeated warriors learnt this the hard way. In December UC 0300 they routed the last resistance forces from Side 3. In January UC 0301 the Lambda Society proclaimed the Empire of Lambda Colonies which incorporates all the newly conquered colonies. They set about consolidating their position in the colonies and enforcing their law. A few brave souls risked death to escape to Luna, the Frontier Side or Earth.

The Lambda Society doctrine is to create a utopian world where no human must face the dangers of war and can live in peace and safety. While those who embrace this doctrine are treated as equals no matter where they come from, those who oppose it are brutally repressed.

In UC 0313 the Empire of Lambda Colonies invaded Earth with the aim of subjugating the warring factions. At first things went well but they soon realised that the mobile droids aren't suited to Earth combat due to flaws in Doctor Remus Belith's original control pattern. The Doctor planted these flaws so that his mobile droids couldn't be used to attack the Federation on Earth. This control pattern was simply copied by Lambda Society scientists, since they were unable to create their own version. The inability to use the mobile droids did not deter the idealists of the Empire; they set about a war with conventional weaponry.

Due to the long years of war the Earth factions had lost all the production facilities that could build mobile suits, they had been knocked backwards hundreds of years in terms of military capacity. Despite this the factions on earth set aside their differences to form the Union of Earth Nations to oppose the Empire of Lambda Colonies.

The war on Earth was long and bloody. As both sides reached stalemate, the Treaty of Von Braun was signed in UC 0347, ending the war. The Empire of Lambda Colonies still controlled most of Europe and Asia, while the Union of Earth Nations controlled the Americas and Africa. Australia was left neutral territory.

In January of UC 0350 two colonies within Side 3 broke out in open rebellion against the Empire. The Empire immediately moved to deal with the situation; the colonies were blockaded by the Empire's fleet and their populations exterminated by use of poison gas as an example; 11 million civilians were killed.

Despite the Empire's iron rule in space the colonies were not without resistance groups. In UC 0350 a loose coalition of these groups was formed; they called themselves the Mutual Colony Defence Alliance. The Alliance quickly set about preparing for the inevitable war against the Empire of Lambda Colonies. Operating out of the Frontier Side the MCDA secured a deal with a number of Lunar city companies to supply them with arms, including the once renowned mobile suit producers Anaheim Electronics. In June of UC 0351 the MCDA completed construction of their first warship, the battleship _Victory_, at their secret shipyard hidden within the mines of the Frontier I colony. Despite the inherent advantages given by mobile droids the MCDA refuses to use them, instead they rely on older style mobile suits piloted by humans. Even though they are helplessly outnumbered the MCDA refuses to give up without a fight.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1: First Strike

_2nd June UC 0351,  
Mutual Colony Defence Alliance battleship Victory_

The ship carved its way through the darkness of space. Long and sleek, its powerful engines thrust it forward at great speed. She was no ordinary ship; she was the first warship of the Mutual Colony Defence Alliance, the MCDA, named _Victory_ she represented the hopes and dreams of those who opposed the Empire of Lambda Colonies. Despite her bristling with armament she was still vulnerable to the number one weapon of the day, the mobile droid.

The red light of a mega particle beam flashed past the bridge of the _Victory_ quickly followed by the bulky shape of a Type-D mobile droid. As the mobile droid passed beneath the warship the 2-barrel laser cannons mounted on her belly opened up and fired. The mobile droid easily dodged before swinging back around; it fired three more shots but due to its evasive flight pattern it managed to score only a glancing hit.

On the _Victory's_ bridge Captain William Rawlings gritted his teeth in a snarl as his inexperienced gun crews failed yet again to hit the mobile droid. It wasn't just the gun crews who lacked experience; nearly the entire crew was made up of volunteers some of whom hadn't even left their home colonies before. Even Rawlings himself knew that he was hardly a veteran ship commander, but the MCDA was desperate for manpower and so they had to make do. "Who the hell is manning our guns? Are they blind?" he yelled in frustration as the mobile droid made another pass. "They haven't even scratched its paintwork."

"Captain please! They're trying their best," said Commander Mathew Barther, the _Victory's_ executive officer. He was in his mid-twenties with sandy brown hair and a softly rounded face. "It shouldn't be much longer until that droid is out of the range of its control ship."

So far the _Victory's_ shakedown cruise wasn't going well. Originally planned as a short trip around the Side and then a dash to Von Braun to drop off an item, things had gone wrong when they ran into a Lambda patrol almost immediately. Not wanting to risk the new ship after she'd just been completed, Captain Rawlings had decided to run for it. The trailing Lambda cruiser couldn't quite keep up but its mobile droids had been buzzing the _Victory_ for some time now. They had been forced to take a long wide route out towards Side 1; unfortunately this added days onto the journey time.

As the mobile droid came around for another pass along the axis of the ship the laser cannons opened up again. The droids beam shield was carefully positioned to absorb the incoming fire. However as it neared the bridge tower the fire increased intensity causing the droid to veer around. As it veered away it fired a trio of beam rifle shots, two of which sheared their way through the thick armoured hull plating that surrounded the port engine housing. The resulting explosion not only knocked out the engine but also disrupted the mobile droids flight path leaving it vulnerable to the _Victory's_ defensive fire. The _Victory's_ guns responded in kind and quickly turned the mobile droid into another piece of space debris.

"Damn!" growled Captain Rawlings. "We're going to have to find someplace to hide up and repair the engine."

"The patrol ship might catch up with us," said Commander Barther looked at a series of damage report readouts. "If they catch us while we're stationary we'll be dead."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," grunted Rawlings as he hammered a fist into the palm of his other hand. "If we just carry on limping around space they'll catch up eventually and it'll take us too long to reach either the Frontier Side or the Moon. Mr Hague, if you would be so kind as to find us somewhere to stop."

Hague, the ship's navigator, set about examining the charts in the ships computer. After a few moments he came up with an answer and displayed it on the holo-screen that rested between the two command chairs. "There's an old asteroid base that we can hide in. The charts haven't got a name for it but it's been there for a few hundred years. If we're lucky there may even be parts around but I don't know if they'll be of any use."

"It's better than nothing Mr Hague. Helm set course for the asteroid at best speed," A grim smile settled on Captain Rawlings face, he wasn't going to loose his ship not on her first voyage.

_--- _

_Petite Mobile Suit,  
Somewhere near an unidentified Asteroid_

The blue petite mobile suit used one of its manipulators to lock onto the chunk of debris. It brought up its other arm and activated the laser cutter mounted on the outer surface. The petite mobile suit then began to cut up the debris into smaller, more manageable pieces. Once a piece had been cut away the pilot carefully adjusted his suit's thrusters to bring the suit around. Letting go of the debris and then giving it a slight nudge the pilot let the debris' momentum carry it into the container he had already set up.

The pilot lifted the visor of his normal suit; taking a rag from one of the cockpit's side compartments he wiped his forehead before putting the rag back. His name was Jason Wright and he made a living by collecting and then selling scrap metal. Saying it was a tough life would be something of an understatement but Jason made enough money to get by. After cutting off another section of debris and then putting it in the container, Jason thought that he'd gathered enough for today. He used the petite mobile suit's left manipulator to activate the container's close button. The container was a rough metal box that Jason had built himself; it came complete with motorised doors. It wasn't much but it did the job. Repositioning the petite mobile suit behind the container Jason locked the manipulators onto the handrail, he fired the suits thrusters to propel the two forward towards his destination.

Jason was a spacenoid; he'd lived the whole eighteen years of his life, thus far, in space. He made a living by collecting and then selling scrap metal to the various colonies of the Frontier Side. It wasn't particularly hard to find scrap; there had been so many battles over the years that vast amounts of scrap orbited the colonies. The difficulty lay in actually getting the stuff back to the colonies to sell. The distances were often too far for a petite mobile to make it and so you needed a transport of some sort. Jason was lucky by the fact that despite his young years he owned his own ship, the _Vixen_, left to him after his elderly partner died a few years before.

The petite mobile suit and the container ducked down below a mass of debris, in doing so Jason's ship came into view. It was a fairly beat up old inter-colony cargo hauler, but it had a large cargo hold and in this business that's what mattered. Jason piloted the container into the open cargo bay. After locking it into place he then moved the petite mobile suit over to the wall socket where it could recharge. Before cracking the seal to the cockpit he checked over his normal suit. Seeing that it was safe he exited the suit and then floated his way over to the airlock.

Once into the main body of the _Vixen_ Jason took off his normal suit's helmet and gloves; he then racked a free hand through his brown hair. He put the helmet and suit into the small locker next to the airlock, of the four lockers three were occupied. With his gear stowed away Jason kicked off the deck plates and floated down the corridor towards the 'bridge' of the ship.

Jason didn't live by himself onboard ship: he shared the Spartan accommodation with two other people. The first was eighteen year old Romana Tyler; while neither of them would admit it they were essentially a couple; the days of pretending were long since passed when they started to share a bed. She was just a bit shorter then Jason with long black hair and was, in his opinion, stunningly beautiful. The second person was the seven year old girl Abby. A year previously Jason and Romana rescued Abby from a badly damaged transport. In the following year the little girl started to consider her teenage guardians as parents. Thanks to a little skulduggery on his part Jason had managed to get Abby into one of Frontier I's finer schools and get some of his friends to look after her when he and Romana were away. Right now Abby was on Frontier I so it was just Jason and Romana on board ship.

"You're back early," said Romana as Jason came onto the bridge. She was sat at one of the two console stations, the plotting map on the wall monitor next to her showed their position hidden within the debris field surrounding a large asteroid.

Jason shrugged and replied "I got tired. I snagged a fair old bunch of stuff. If I go out again tomorrow we'll have got enough to go back and sell. I could do with a rest; this trip has been a tough one."

"Yes it has been a little rough recently hasn't it?" she said getting up and floating over to him. "Are you sure you're ok? You were moving around a lot last night," As she reached him she pressed a hand to his forehead. "I still don't see why you won't let us use that gravity block you found in the asteroid. It'd be so much better than staying on the ship all the time."

"That old thing isn't safe my dear," he said with the air of authority. "I don't think this entire place is really safe, who knows what else apart from that block and ship is lurking around in there. No it's much safer for us to stay here. I don't want to endanger you."

"That's sweet but I'm a big girl now," she said in an overly innocent tone of voice, "I can look after myself."

Suddenly a console on the far side of the bridge started flashing repeatedly. Disentangling himself from Romana, Jason moved over to the console to check it out.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"I hooked the _Vixen_ up to the asteroid's old radar net," he said as he worked the console to get a better reading. "Looks like something is heading this way, a ship, most likely fairly big as well."

"It couldn't be the Empire could it?" asked Romana slightly worried. Technically the asteroid they'd been staying at was within the Empire of Lambda Colonies territorial boundaries and their patrols didn't take kindly to non-citizens within their territory. If they found them she dared not think what would happen.

"I don't think so," replied Jason. "The profile doesn't match any patrol ship and I can't imagine they'd send anything bigger all the way out here without an escort."

"Well if it's not one of their ships who does it belong to?" she asked. "The Frontier Side wouldn't send any ships out here."

Jason pulled out a set of binoculars and floated over the main view window. Putting the binoculars up to his eyes he peered into space in the direction of the unidentified ships.

"I never seen a ship like that before," he muttered. "This could get interesting."

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
Somewhere near an unidentified Asteroid_

The asteroid now filled the view from the _Victory's_ bridge. Captain Rawlings was sure they'd be able to hide fairly easily from the pursuing Lambda ship, at least long enough to conduct repairs.

"Captain, I'm getting a vague response off radar," reported Ensign Iain Duncan-Smith from the radar operator's station. "It's difficult to pick it out due to the debris field around the asteroid."

"What can you tell me?" asked the captain intrigued by what it could be. "Is it the Lambdas?"

"I don't think so sir," replied Duncan-Smith. He rechecked the read outs. "Unlike the debris the target is stationary; the profile suggests a transport of some kind. Most likely it's not of Empire origin."

"Thank you Mr Duncan-Smith," said Rawlings. "Keep an eye on it." Rawlings turned to Commander Barther. "What do you think Commander?"

"At a guess I'd say salvage merchants working off one of the colonies," he said. "There's plenty of scrap metal about, I'm surprised there's not more of them."

"Agreed, when we get closer I want you to take some men over and meet with them," said Rawlings. "They might have information that we can use."

Rawlings barely noticed Barther leave the bridge, obviously to go and round up some men. The captain used his right hand to slowly massage his right temple. He was concerned about the amount of debris surrounding the asteroid; he could recognise some of the shapes from his school history lessons about the Federation period of Earth's history. It appeared that a lot of ships had been lost around this asteroid and he was determined to make sure that the _Victory_ would not be added to that list.

_---_

_Empire of Lambda Colonies Space Forces patrol ship Pious,  
In pursuit of enemy battleship_

The Empire of Lambda Colonies patrol ship _Pious_ continued to follow the enemy vessel through space. Despite damaging the enemy they were still losing ground and now they were out of range of the mobile droids. The _Pious'_ commanding officer Lieutenant Icarus Miarcaril sighed heavily, the enemy were proving difficult to catch; clearly their ship was far superior to his own. He lifted his peaked cap off for a few seconds to scratch his head before replacing the cap. He was confident that if they could catch up his three remaining mobile droids would easily destroy the enemy vessel despite it being considerably larger than his own. The simple fact that so far all they'd done was run away seemed to indicate an unwillingness to fight.

"Mr Koff, how long until we intercept the enemy vessel?" asked Miarcail in a slightly lethargic tone of voice. His accent clearly showed he'd been brought up on the Londenion colony.

The radar operator Koff turned slightly to look back at Lieutenant Miarcaril. "Approximately two hours sir, even with the damage they sustained they can still outpace us," he said. "It appears that they are heading towards a large asteroid not far from here."

"Solomon?" whispered Miarcaril as he pondered the situation. "I wonder why they are headed there. It's been abandoned for centuries, unless they have a secret base there. This could turn into a very profitable patrol."

He slipped into a sort of brooding silence. Running into this enemy ship had been a true stroke of luck. Despite his notable success in putting down several resistance groups around Side 3 in January of UC 0350 his recent patrols has been uneventful. His popularity with the High Command was waning and Miarcaril knew that being popular with High Command meant everything in the Empire's armed forces. He was sure that if he played his cards right he could bounce back into favour and get a decent command instead of a puny patrol ship. He let a slight smile appear on his face.

_--- _

_Civilian cargo-hauler Vixen,  
Somewhere near an unidentified Asteroid_

The sound of the small shuttle pod docking with the _Vixen_ seemed to echo throughout the whole ship. The end of the crunching metallic noises signalled to Jason that the docking process was completed; he knew that due to the _Vixen's_ small airlock that only two people would be able to board the ship at a time. He stood a few meters down the corridor from the airlock, Romana hovered around behind him. It was now that Jason sort of wished he had some kind of weapon, he didn't really like violence but sometimes it was necessary.

The airlock opened slowly to reveal a sandy-brown haired man standing in the doorway holding his normal suit's helmet. "Sorry for the intrusion," he said. "I'm Commander Mathew Barther of the MCDA."

"MCDA?" asked Jason slowly.

"Mutual Colony Defence Alliance," replied Barther. "We're fighting against the Empire of Lambda Colonies. My ship, the _Victory_, is taking shelter in this asteroid she's taken damage and we need to repair her."

"How was it damaged?" asked Jason.

"A lucky Empire patrol stumbled onto us during our shake-down cruise," replied Barther bitterly. "We were hoping that you might be able to provide us with information about this place, there might be stuff we can use."

Before Jason could reply Romana stepped forward and spoke. "Any enemy of the Empire is a friend of ours. We'll give you all the information we can."

"Romana!" hissed Jason. "How can we trust this guy, we don't even know if he's telling the truth."

"He's telling the truth," replied Romana slowly. "I've just got a feeling."

Jason knew he wasn't going to win this battle, whenever Romana 'got a feeling' about something it meant she'd made up her mind and wouldn't change it. She could be very stubborn at times.

"Perhaps we should relocate to the _Victory_," ventured Barther as he gestured to where the _Victory_ was hiding. "I'm sure there is much we have to discuss. Plus the facilities are somewhat more comfortable."

Jason surveyed Barther for a few seconds before answering; he was trying to get an impression of the man. "Alright," was his simple rely.

"Excellent!" beamed Barther as he rubbed his hands together. "You might want to grab a normal suit just in case. It's a bit bumpy out there, all this junk floating around and all that."

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
Somewhere near Asteroid Solomon_

The _Victory's_ briefing room was quite large. In the centre of the room was table with several chairs around it. Numerous monitors were sunken into the table, set equidistantly apart. Jason sat quietly in one of the chairs with Romana sitting next to him. Along with Commander Barther there were three other _Victory_ crewmen sitting around the table, Captain Rawlings, Flight Lieutenant Kieron Hall a pilot and Melvyn Quek the ship's chief engineer.

"Now Mr Wright, you say there is a warship within the asteroid?" asked Captain Rawlings. "Do you happen to know what class or type it is?"

Jason sighed; they'd already gone over this once. "Yes there is a warship. She's called _Brazen_," he replied. "I don't know what class or all that but it looks like she's been there a while but she seems in fairly good condition."

"I bet it's Federal," voiced Flight Lieutenant Kieron Hall. "It's just got to be, no one else has used that place since then."

"Explain if you will Mr Hall," asked Rawlings, slightly annoyed that the young pilot had butted into the conversation.

"Well this asteroid is better known as Solomon, it was converted into a fortress centuries ago by a faction called the Principality of Zeon," said Hall in a matter of fact way. "Then of course there was a war between Zeon and the old Earth Federation. The Federation captured Solomon and have used it ever since. Whatever ships are still in there are bound to be leftovers from before the Federation collapsed one hundred and thirty three years ago."

"How do you know all that?" asked Barther, he was surprised that Hall knew anything of value. Barther had always considered him something of an annoyance.

"I studied history at university before joining the MCDA," explained Hall as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. "Things sure were interesting way back then."

Rawlings considered all the information he'd gathered from this little meeting. Gaining another ship for the MCDA would be a fine feather in his cap, but the problem still remained that the ship in question was over a hundred and thirty years old and might not actually be worth the effort of retrieving it. Not the mention the Lambda patrol ship was getting closer all the time. "I think that will do for now," he said. "Thank you for your time Mr Wright and Ms Tyler. Mr Hall would you be so kind as to escort them back to the hanger and then onto their ship."

"Yes sir," replied Kieron Hall as he stood up and motioned Jason and Romana to follow him.

_--- _

_ELCSF patrol ship Pious,  
Somewhere near Asteroid Solomon_

Lieutenant Icarus Miarcaril smiled to himself. He'd done it; he'd managed to sneak up on the unsuspecting enemy warship. His early thoughts of an enemy base seemed to have been disproved by his enemy's lack of action, other then to repair their own damage. Still that didn't matter really, just sinking this ship would be enough.

"Prepare to launch mobile droids," he commanded, "Set control routines to Pattern A, heavy weapons package to be loaded."

A flurry of confirmations was relayed to him as his orders were carried out. On the exterior of the _Pious_ the three remaining mobile droids were brought into launching position and then beam cannons that constituted the heavy weapons package were attached to the mobile droids.

"Launch the mobile droids, but don't attack just yet," Miarcaril ordered his mobile droid operators that were situated in a sunken crew pit on his left hand side. "We have to wait for the right moment to strike."

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
Somewhere near Asteroid Solomon_

Kieron Hall led Jason and Romana through the myriad of corridors within the bowels of the _Victory_ before finally returning the main hanger, where a small shuttle would return them to the _Vixen_.

"This place seems quite big for just a few shuttles," remarked Romana. She was right, the large hanger was empty apart from a few shuttles.

"That's because this is a mobile suit hanger," replied Kieron. "We just don't have any mobile suits."

"I didn't think anyone used mobile suits anymore." said Jason rather absentmindedly. "I thought it was all mobile droids."

"Sounds like you have experience with them." said Kieron coming to a stop and turning round to look at Jason.

"I use a petite mobile suit for gathering scrap metal but that is about it," replied Jason. "I've seen quite a few really old ones up close in the debris field but none of them worked."

"You're in no rush to get back are you?" asked Kieron rather mischievously. "It's just we have something you might like to see."

"I guess we're in no real rush," replied Romana, she looked at Jason. "We may as well." Jason merely shrugged and let Kieron guide them to what was so important.

Kieron led them off to a corner of the hanger and into a subsection off the main hanger. Inside this subsection stood something big. Romana let out a gasp when see saw it. It was a mobile suit and quite an impressive looking one at that.

"I thought you said you didn't have any mobile suits," said Jason.

"We don't," replied Kieron as he tried to rain in his excitement. "This isn't a mere mobile suit! It's a Gundam. It is the Raystrike Gundam."

Jason looked at the Gundam again. It had a blue, red, white colour scheme and certainly didn't look like any mobile suit he'd seen before. The most striking things were the head with its 'V-fin' and 'eyes'. Over its shoulders was a pair of turrets each mounting two cannons.

"So I guess you are its pilot then?" asked Romana as she turned to Kieron.

"Oh I'm not," replied Kieron disappointment filling his voice. "We found it in Frontier I, I have tried piloting it but I was no good none of the MCDA pilots have been. So we're taking it to Anaheim Electronics to have them check it over."

"Mind if I have a closer look?" asked Jason.

"Go ahead," was the answer. So Jason kicked off the deck and floated up towards the cockpit. When he got there he pressed the control panel and opened it up. He dropped down into the linear seat and surveyed the controls. He flicked a switch and the panoramic monitor flickered into life giving him a view of everything around him. For some strange reason Jason felt reassuringly comfortable sitting in that seat.

_--- _

_ELCSF patrol ship Pious,  
Somewhere near Asteroid Solomon_

Icarus Miarcaril took his silver pocket watch out and checked the time. His mobile droids had managed to sneak in close to the enemy ship because they'd used the debris field as cover.

"Now is the time," he declared. "Commence the attack!"

As he spoke the words orders were sent to the mobile droids and they started to move. As soon as they were clear of the debris all three mobile droids fired at once.

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
Somewhere near Asteroid Solomon_

The _Victory_ shook as all three beam hit. Captain Rawlings lost his balance and slipped from his command chair. "What the hell is going on?"

"Three mobile droids sir!" reported Ensign Duncan-Smith. "They just appeared out of the debris field, they must have snuck up on us."

"Damn it! Return fire," ordered Rawlings. "Helm bring us up to full speed, we've got to get out of here."

As the _Victory_ began to move and three mobile droids came around for another pass. They all fired again but missed because the _Victory_ had moved. While missing the _Victory_ the three beams continued on and struck the _Vixen's_ reactor causing the little cargo ship to explode.

Back down in the hanger Kieron helped Romana get up after she'd been knocked over. He ran to one of the communication panels to try and find some answers.

"What the hell do you mean we're under attack," he yelled down the handset. "I will not calm down! What? The _Vixen_ was destroyed?" Kieron looked across at Romana and the fear in her eyes.

Jason's mind was racing. His ship had been destroyed; he was under attack and sitting in the cockpit of a mobile suit. He had to do something, he had to protect Romana. He checked the Gundam's controls over, they were different to ones he was used to in his old petite mobile suit but he was sure he could still use it. As he worked the control panel the rest of the Gundam's systems burst into life. He flipped a switch the close the cockpit hatch and then gently eased the Gundam forward, the pressing of a few more buttons resulted in the Gundam taking a beam rifle off its recharging station.

"Jason, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Kieron's voice boomed through the cockpit.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" exclaimed Jason. "I'm going to fight those buggers. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Now tell me where the front door is."

"Damn it Jason we're going to get into trouble for this." replied Kieron. "But…what the hell. Come on, I'll direct you onto the catapult."

The _Victory_ had picked up pace now and her guns were blazing, trying to shoot down the mobile droids. The mobile droids however were proving far too agile to be shot down so easily. For the second time in a day William Rawlings found himself cursing his inexperienced gun crews.

"C-captain I think we've got a situation," stammered George Macintyre over the din of the bridge. George was the _Victory's_ mobile suit coordinator and thus had had little to do in the mission so far, but that was changing.

"What is it Mr Macintyre?" asked Rawlings, he along with everyone else was surprised by Macintyre's need to speak.

"Well it's the Gundam sir," said George more clearly. "It's trying to launch."

"What on Earth is Hall trying to do!" yelled Barther. "He can't pilot that thing any better than anyone else."

"Sir it's not Flight Lieutenant Hall," said George. "I think it's that guy off the cargo ship."

Rawlings grabbed the handset built into his command chair and entered the code for communications with the Gundam. Moment later a small imagine of Jason Wrights head appeared on his chair monitor.

"Mr Wright what are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"I'm trying to protect your damned ship!" snarled Jason. "You did a poor one protecting mine but since Romana is still on this bucket I'm going to have to do something!" Rawlings winced, remembering all to well that he'd let Jason's ship be destroyed. "If you don't let me out I'll just blast my way out." Jason continued. "How many of the buggers are out there?"

"Captain you're not going to let him go out there are you?" Barther interjected. He was however silenced by Rawlings holding up a hand.

"Three mobile droids, they are fitted with beam cannons," said Rawlings. "Make sure you come back in one piece." Cutting communication Rawlings nodded to Macintyre to allow the launch.

Jason was a little taken back by the intensity he'd displayed while talking with Rawlings. He just really had the urge to protect Romana and if needs be the whole ship as well.

Another video window appeared filled by the face of the _Victory's_ mobile suit coordinator. "Raystrike Gundam standby for launch," said Macintyre "Be careful out there because those droids will be all over you the second you launch."

"Right," replied Jason. He flexed his fingers slightly and then started to worry that he was in over his head. Before him the great doors that protected the catapult launch bay opened. Beside him a tower of coloured lights started to flash down, when the flashing reached the bottom he half heard Macintyre yell something at him before the Gundam was flung down the catapult track.

Then he was free, free of the ship, free in space. It felt strange at first, like being in his petite mobile suit only bigger, a lot bigger. He took in the sights of the great asteroid Solomon before spinning the Gundam around to look at the _Victory_. He didn't get much of a chance though as one of the mobile droids was heading straight for him. It fired four shots consecutively but Jason managed to avoid them. Struggling with the controls Jason tried to bring around his own beam rifle but he was too slow to hit the droid which veered off to the left. Cursing to himself Jason sent the Gundam forward trying to hunt down his enemy.

The mobile droid came round again and headed in towards Jason. At close range it fired again, Jason was unable to dodge this time. He hammered the controls and quite by accident activated the Raystrike Gundam's beam shield. Regaining himself he shot upwards and span round and fired his own beam rifle at the fleeing mobile droid. His first shot clipped its right leg but then his second and first nailed it right in the torso striking the reactor and causing the mobile droid to explode.

"Alright," he hissed. "One down two to go."

Taking down the first mobile droid had been nowhere near as hard as he thought it'd be. Now he scanned the area for the other two mobile droids. Then they appeared, heading straight for him just like the last one. He carefully aimed his beam rifle and then fired a trio of shots but the mobile droids easily avoided the incoming fire. In return they fired their beam cannons which Jason blocked with his beam shield.

Jason shot off to the right using a pile of debris as cover before popping up and firing of a quick burst at the approaching mobile droids. One of the shots shot through the left leg of one of the mobile droids causing it to spin out of control. Unable to regain control the droid span off and slammed into the great asteroid Solomon. The last remaining mobile droids was not deterred at all; it kept firing its beam cannon, slowly destroying the debris that Jason was hiding behind.

Inverting his Gundam Jason sped down below the debris and then sent the Gundam into a spin in order to come up and attack the mobile droid from below. Snarling as he did so he fired four shots; the first two were blocked by the droid's beam shield but the third got through the defence and blasted off its head while the fourth burned its way through the droid's chest. Jason watched the seemingly lifeless mobile droid for a few seconds, making sure he had actually destroyed it. He gently moved the Gundam over to the immobilized droid and then poked it a few times, convinced it was dead he turned the Gundam around and headed back to the _Victory_.

_--- _

_ELCSF patrol ship Pious,  
Somewhere near Asteroid Solomon_

The _Pious'_ bridge crew were all shocked by the events they'd just witnessed. Most of them had seen mobile droids destroyed before, they were powerful by not invincible, but never like that. The enemy's mobile droid seemed far superior to their own models.

Icarus Miarcaril drummed his fingers on the arm rests of his command chairs, he hadn't expected this. He sighed this was going to take a great deal of thought.

'"Mr Billingsworth would you be so kind as to navigate us away from the asteroid and back to Empire space," he ordered coolly.

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
Somewhere near Asteroid Solomon_

Jason was back in the _Victory's_ briefing room, this time he was taking a moment to watch the light fittings as Rawlings considered what to do with him. The _Victory_ was once again hiding among the ruins of Solomon, a team had been sent to investigate the _Brazen_ and see if it was worth dragging back to Frontier I.

"I'm at a loss as to what to do with you Mr Wright" said Rawlings as he rubbed his eyes gently. "You stole one of my mobile suits and risked getting yourself killed. I am, of course, grateful that you protected my ship though I know you intentions weren't merely the safety of my crew."

"That's right, and don't forget you let my ship get destroyed."

"Yes we can't forget that now can we." continued Rawlings. "Now I know I can't just leave you and Ms Tyler out here so I'm willing to give you both rides back to Frontier I as long as you keep piloting the Raystrike Gundam."

Jason remained silent and merely kept looking at Rawlings, his face didn't betray anything.

"You can pilot that thing better than any of our pilot's can" said Rawlings. "Now you only have to do it until we get back to Frontier I or we get more mobile suits."

"You don't leave me with much choice do you," said Jason finally. "It looks like I'm going to have to pilot the Raystrike."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Round Two

_2nd June UC 0351,  
Empire of Lambda Colonies Space Forces patrol ship Pious,  
Somewhere near the Main L5-L2 SpaceLane_

Silence reigned on the _Pious'_ bridge, only the dull hum of machinery broke the still air. The request for resupply had gone out several hours ago and now they were waiting for one of the supply fleet's ponderous cargo ships to reach the rendezvous point.

Mr Koff was the first to break the silence. "Lieutenant I've picked up the cargo ship on radar, she's accompanied by another patrol ship."

"Identification?" asked Miarcaril quietly.

"Not as of yet sir, they are too far away for a visual identification," replied Koff turning back to his radar screen.

"Very well then," said Miarcaril as he stood up and left his command chair and made his way to the hatch at back of the bridge. "Once they are ready begin the resupply operation; I will be in my quarters if I'm needed."

_--- _

_Mutual Colony Defence Alliance battleship Victory,  
On route to Frontier I_

Romana sat in the small quarters that had been given over to her and Jason. She picked up a leaflet off the table and started to read it. The leaflet had been published by the MCDA to tell of the cruelty of the Empire of Lambda Colonies. Romana herself knew this all too well, her mother had been branded a traitor by the Empire and executed because of her political beliefs. Romana wanted to help the MCDA, but having Jason pilot the Gundam seemed too much.

The loss of the _Vixen_ was simply catastrophic, without a ship to haul it they would never be able to gather enough scrap to make enough money to survive, let alone support Abby back on Frontier I. When she'd spoken to Jason about it he seemed less than confident that Rawlings would actually do anything about it. Romana was getting the impression that Rawlings didn't care about anything other than his own ship.

She stood and moved over to the cabin's small porthole; she could see the ship that had once lay dormant within the bowels of the asteroid Solomon. It had once been painted a dull grey but that was now pocketed and flaking showing the bare metal beneath. Romana remembered that Kieron Hall had identified the type of ship as a Reinforce class light cruiser. In her opinion it looked quite weak but Commander Barther had informed her that getting a hold of the _Brazen_ effectively doubled the MCDA fleet. It wasn't a very reassuring piece of information.

There was a brief but firm knock at the door. Romana turned to look and spoke. "Enter," The door opened and a rather sheepish looking Kieron Hall stood in the doorway.

"Hello Ms Romana," he said politely. "I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the mess hall and get some dinner."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Kieron," she said. "I've been stuck in here all day while Jason has been messing around with that thing."

Kieron knew exactly what that 'thing' was; it was the Raystrike Gundam which Jason had been working on for most of the day. He'd just come from a session in the Gundam's cockpit teaching Jason about some of the finer points of piloting. Kieron had to admit that the younger man was getting quite good.

The noise in the _Victory's_ hanger wasn't deafening but it was loud. Jason was sure it'd be a lot worse if the ship had its full compliment of twelve mobile suits, however at the moment only the Raystrike Gundam stood in the hanger. Most of the maintenance crew were hanging around trying to make it look like they were working hard; only a limited number of people could work on a single mobile suit at a time.

Jason adjusted the control panel of the cockpit's linear seat. A display window opened on the panoramic monitor that informed him of the effects of his adjustments. He consulted the manual he'd been given; several pages were missing so he had to guess about some of the Gundam's systems. He still couldn't work out how to operate the shoulder mounted cannons, there didn't appear to be anyway to activate them.

"Hey Jason, open up," called a voice that Jason tried to place. He looked up to see two piloted suited figures hovering around outside the cockpit hatch. "We've got you something to eat."

Jason opened the hatch to allow Max Clifford and Harold Westings in, they were two of the _Victory's_ pilots without mobile suits. "Thanks," he said as he took the package that Max offered. He ripped off the wrapping to uncover a burger made of non-specific meat.

"How's it going?" asked Harold as he pulled himself around to have a look at the linear seat's console.

"I've got most of it pegged now. It's not that hard a machine to understand really," replied Jason. "However there are a few systems that don't seem to work or do anything."

"That was quick," said Max. "We've had people working on it far ages and got nowhere."

Jason shrugged. "I don't know but when I look at the systems they just make sense. I'm not trying really."

"Sounds a bit dodgy that," commented Harold. "Almost newtype-esk."

"Oh don't start that old nonsense again," moaned Max. "It's just a bunch of old stories."

"What are newtypes?" asked Jason who was puzzled by what the two pilots meant.

"My grandfather used to tell me stories about amazing mobile suit pilots called newtypes," explained Harold. "They had some sort of strange ability so that whatever mobile suit they sat in they could understand everything about it, all its strengths and weaknesses. One newtype was so powerful that he stopped an asteroid falling onto the Earth."

"Sounds like some dodgy old bedtime story to me," said Jason dismissively. "No one could stop an asteroid falling."

"Exactly!" declared Max then he turned to point at Harold. "It's just a story but he keeps going on about it."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop talking about it." placated Harold. "So Jason what's the deal with you and that Romana?"

"Yeah," chipped in Max. "How'd you managed to get her alone on that ship with you?"

"We're just friends," said Jason in his own defence. "She's my business partner. We salvage scrap and then sell it."

"Business partner eh?" said Max slyly. "And I suppose you'll be sleeping on the sofa in your shared quarters tonight."

"Of course not, we do sleep together," replied Jason. "You know come to think of it I am getting tired. So I think I'll be off to get a rest." He shut down the Gundam's cockpit systems and slipped out of the cockpit.

After he'd gone Max finally spoke. "They sleep together and are only 'business partners'?"

"We are totally in the wrong line of work," commented the second pilot.

_--- _

_ELCSF patrol ship Pious,  
Somewhere near the Main L5-L2 SpaceLane_

Icarus Miarcaril looked into the eyes of the podgy Lieutenant Joseph Multan of the patrol ship _Devout_. Miarcaril was not particularly happy, he hadn't asked for any assistance he merely wanted a resupply but apparently the High Command had decided that his ship alone wasn't good enough for the job of taking on the MCDA. This worried Miarcaril; the High Command was not well known for making quick decisions and this one had come through with lightning speed. Now Multan was in charge of the operation.

This meant that the High Command was taking the MCDA seriously. Miarcaril supposed that they had reason to do so; the MCDA had after all constructed a large warship and apparently a powerful mobile droid as well.

"So this is the enemy ship?" asked Multan as he looked at the monitor replying the recording of the last battle. "It looks big."

"My guess is that it's at least of battleship class," replied Miarcaril sharply. "However its weaponry system does not appear to be very accurate."

"Not very accurate hmmm?" sneered Multan. The fatter lieutenant laughed at Miarcaril's misfortune. "So how did they take out all of your mobile droids? No one in the fleet has lost that many in a single battle for a long time."

"The enemy deployed a powerful mobile droid," replied Miarcaril. "Its fighting style was highly erratic." Rage burned in Miarcaril, he didn't have to take this kind of questioning from this fat fool. He fought to reel in his temper. "Mr Koff! How much longer until the supplies and packed away," he barked over his shoulder.

"Approximately half an hour sir," replied Koff from the crew pit. "We will be ready for operations within the hour sir."

"How's the target doing?" asked Multan.

"It's moving away from the asteroid and appears to be accompanied by a second vessel," said Koff.

"A second vessel?" said Miarcaril. "I don't remember seeing any other ships apart from that cargo hauler we destroyed. There must have been more to that asteroid than I realised."

"No matter," interrupted Multan. "We'll destroy both them with no trouble now that I'm here."

"I would advise caution," said Miarcaril through gritted teeth. People like Multan really annoyed him, pompous and arrogant without a trace of self-control. "We have no idea what there capabilities are."

"Not going soft are you Miarcaril?" asked Multan, disgust was gleaming in his eyes. "I thought you'd be better than this, especially after what you did in Side 3."

Miarcaril's eyes narrowed; if looks could kill, this one would have. "That was an entirely different matter."

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
On route to Frontier I_

Captain Rawlings looked through the pile of paperwork that was mounting up on his desk; the stuff had a strange way of appearing when he wasn't looking. He turned his chair to look out of the small porthole in his office. Off a short distance was the cruiser _Brazen_, Lieutenant Hall called it a Reinforce class cruiser dating back to the Federation period. He knew the Council would be pleased with this discovery; not many people knew that a sabotage attempt in the shipyards had considerably delayed the completion of the _Victory's_ sister ships. The MCDA sorely needed warships if they were ever to take on the Empire but so far a general purpose cruiser design had yet to be approved.

He'd sent Commander Barther and a detachment of crew over to the _Brazen_ to secure it and bring it along for the trip back to Frontier I. Rawlings thought that Barther could use the experience of commanding a vessel, experience was something that the MCDA truly lacked and they'd need a heck of a lot more of it if they were ever going to beat the Empire.

There was a knock at the door Rawlings glanced at his schedule; he didn't have any meetings planned. "Enter," he said loudly.

The door opened revealing Romana Tyler standing in the corridor, Rawlings was sure he could see Lieutenant Hall hovering around off to one side. The teenager took a few steps into the room and then the door closed behind her.

"Well hello Ms Tyler. I wasn't expecting anyone," said Rawlings, trying to be as open and approachable as possible. "My I enquire what this visit is about."

"I think you know full well Captain," said Romana sharply.

"Let me guess," said Rawlings as he sighed. "It's about your ship right?" Romana simply nodded. "As I said before I'm truly sorry about that. There is little I can do about it."

"I can think of at least one thing," prompted Romana. "How about you, or the MCDA, buy me and Jason a new ship."

"Now look here Ms Tyler, I can't authorise something like that," replied Rawlings getting slightly cross at her forthrightness.

"It doesn't have to be a brand new ship, just a good solid ship," she said primly. "After all Jason is risking his life piloting that thing for you."

Rawlings stared into her green eyes trying to understand her better, they were cold and stern. He decided that she was young, full of life and very stubborn; Rawlings knew he wouldn't be able to win this fight. However he was in a tricky situation; the Council was unlikely to authorise the spending to pay for a new ship but he did feel guilty for what happened.

"Okay Ms Tyler," he said finally. "I'll look into it for you. Now I can't guarantee anything but I can try."

"Why thank you Captain," she said happily smiling. "You've been ever so helpful."

She turned on the spot and marched out of the captain's office. Rawlings watched her go, her mood had changed very rapidly he could remember his father telling him to be careful around people like that. Of course his father had been a little bit eccentric and often warned him about allsorts of things, such as not getting too close to shrubs because they might bite you. If you caught him on a good day he'd make sense but some days he just wouldn't. Rawlings leaned back in his chair and sighed; a part of him longed to be back at home in the English countryside but at the same time another part of him knew that this was his place in the universe.

The door to his cabin slid open and Jason stepped through. A quick scan of the room revealed Romana sitting at the table; she was looked especially pleased with herself.

"Welcome back," she said getting up and walking over to him. "You look tired."

"It has been a long day," replied Jason. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her deeply. "So what are you smiling so much about?"

"Oh I had a little word with the Captain earlier," she said playfully. "He was quite accommodating."

"What have you done this time?" asked Jason. "I know what you can be like."

"I just suggested that he should buy use a new ship," she replied. "Don't look at me like that. He said he'd look into it for us."

"Romana you're going to cause trouble if you act like that," said Jason sternly. "We're only getting this lift back to Frontier I thanks to him."

"Don't we deserve a little pay back?" she shouted. "It's because of him we're in this mess."

"Romana, I don't want to argue with you right now," replied Jason, exhaustion was nibbling away at his voice. "I just want to get some sleep."

He shed a few layers of clothing and crashed out on the bed in the corner of the room. Thanks to the gravity generating wheel within the _Victory's_ superstructure you didn't have to be strapped into the bed like you had to on the _Vixen_. Not long after he was joined by Romana who snuggled in close; for his part Jason draped his arm around her.

"I'm worried Jason, I don't like you piloting that thing," she said softly. "It's not right."

"Don't worry. I heard a transport is going to meet us and it's packing a bunch of mobile suits for Hall's pilots. They won't need me after that," he said reassuringly. "We can go back to Frontier I see Abby and then see about sorting out a new ship. Everything will be back to normal in no time at all."

_--- _

_ELCSF patrol ship Pious,  
In pursuit of enemy battleship_

Icarus Miarcaril stared out of the port hole at the patrol ship _Devout_. Lieutenant Multan had returned safely to his ship and now they were just waiting for the right moment to strike. A short distance behind the two patrol ships the bulky cargo ship trailed them, Multan had ordered its commander to accompany them. The fat officers' reasoning was that they could use it to load up the debris from the destroyed MCDA ships. Icarus was disgusted by Multan's sheer arrogance; it was as if he didn't even consider defeat.

Icarus was not averse to positive thinking but this seemed a bit too much. He was beginning to think that the Empire was too used to winning. There was every possibility that the MCDA might just teach them how to lose. Naturally Icarus knew that voicing this kind of thinking would get him immediately executed were he back in Side 1, however in the safety of his own head he could think as he saw fit.

He took out his pocket watch and studied the clock face, it seemed like time was dragging. He snapped the watch shut and placed it back in his pocket. Almost on cue a message came through from the bridge. "Lieutenant we have the enemy vessels on radar and are approaching. Lieutenant Multan is preparing to launch the attack," reported Mr Koff.

"Very well, I'll be along presently," replied Miarcaril.

As ever the _Pious'_ bridge was quiet with all the crew working diligently at their posts. Miarcaril slipped into his command chair without any fuss and scanned the various monitors and consoles dotted around him.

"Are the mobile droids prepped and ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes sir," replied Ensign Mikhail Sileno, the _Pious'_ chief mobile droid operator. "However ours are only equipped with standard beam rifles, there were no replacement beam cannons."

Miarcaril didn't like the sound of that. While beam rifles were perfectly good weapons a beam cannon was far more likely to get a clean kill, despite the slower rate of fire. He tried to put this out of his mind as he looked at the map displaying their relative position to the enemy forces. The two forces were practically heading straight for each other. Miarcaril did not think that this was a very wise battle plan; clearly the MCDA ships had superior forward weaponry. Attacking head on was foolish; however Multan was the commanding officer; any failure of this plan would reflect onto him and not Miarcaril.

"Lieutenant we have a message from the _Devout_," said Mr Ashcroft from the communications station in the crewpit. "All ships are to come up to combat speed and engage the enemy."

"Is that all?" asked Miarcaril. The orders were incredibly vague and he didn't like that.

"Yes sir," was the reply from the crewpit.

"Very well, I suppose we'll have to make it up as we go along," he said. "Mr Billingsworth set course to follow the _Devout_. Mr Sileno standby to launch the mobile droids; set control routines to Pattern C let us see if that makes any difference."

_--- _

_3rd June UC 0351  
MCDA battleship Victory,  
On route to Frontier I_

The deafening wail of the sirens woke Jason with a jolt. He had been enjoying a very nice dream but as his brain started to take notice of the real world the pleasant dream drifted from his minds eye.

"First stage battle alert. All hands to combat stations. First stage battle alert. All hands to combat stations. Jason Wright report to hanger immediately, Jason Wright report to hanger immediately."

The message kept repeating over and over again. Jason struggled out of the bed throwing the duvet away and dashing over to his pile of clothes, the cold air of the room chilled him to the bone. He put his clothes on as quickly as he could and then turned to see the face of Romana sitting up right in the bed. He could tell she was scared and worried. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage before rushing from the room.

After he left Romana pulled the duvet in close to her and held it tight to her body. A torrent of emotions tore thought her psyche. "Be safe my love," she whispered.

Jason hammered down the corridors of the _Victory_. As he exited the gravity wheel he grabbed hold of a linear handle and let it pull him along towards the pilots lounge. Once there he moved towards the lockers and pulled out the pilot's suit which had been given too him. He hurriedly put the suit on and locked the helmet in place. He then proceeded to the air lock to the hanger that was on the far side of the lounge. He was through the air lock and into the hanger in no time at all, from the gantry he pushed off once to send his body hurtling towards the open cockpit of the Raystrike Gundam. When he got close one of the hanger crews helped him into the cockpit and then checked the seals before closing the hatch.

The Gundam was already warmed up with the monitor on. Jason gently placed his hands onto the controls. Off to onside of his head a small communications window opened with the face of George Macintyre inside it.

"Hello sir. We have three hostile ships approaching directly ahead; two of them are patrol ships and one is a transport," said Macintyre. "We expect there to be a total of eight mobile droids."

"Eight? How the hell do you expect me to take on eight of those things?" yelled Jason, he was quite angry. "I wasn't expecting anything like this!"

A second window opened up, this one showed the face of Captain Rawlings. The captain did not have a pleased expression on his face.

"Wright this is Rawlings. Don't worry we're not going to hang around," he said. "The Empire naval forces aren't strong we'll punch through their line. All you have to do is distract the mobile droids long enough for us to pound their ships, as soon as we do that the mobile droids will be dead in space. Don't do anything stupid."

Rawlings' window disappeared. Jason sighed and hit the control switch that set the Gundam's arm out to retrieve the beam rifle from the wall recharging station. He set the Gundam in motion, walking over to the catapult rail. Before him the great doors that protected the catapult launch bay opened. Beside him a tower of coloured lights started to flash down, when the flashing reached the bottom he half heard Macintyre yell "Raystrike Gundam Launch!" before he was flung down the rail and out into space.

"Target the lead patrol ship with the main batteries," ordered Captain Rawlings as he pulled on his normal suit. "Forward main guns suppress the second patrol ship."

The bridge crew jumped to his commands and the orders were relayed down to the gun turrets. Moments later reports came back saying that all the turrets were targeted and awaiting the order to fire.

On the main communications screen, imbedded into the ceiling mounting near the command chair, Commander Barther's face appeared. "Captain we're all ready over here. However I've only got enough men to man two of the main gun turrets, there's nothing left for the secondary weapons."

"Don't worry Commander," replied Rawlings. "Mr Wright in the Raystrike Gundam will keep the mobile droids off our backs."

"If you don't mind me saying sir you're putting a lot of faith in a civilian," said Barther.

"Commander a few months ago we were all civilians," replied the Captain sternly. "Wright will do his job well; I have every confidence in him."

"Captain the enemy ships have entered optimum firing range!" yelled Ensign Duncan-Smith from the radar station.

Romana struggled her way through the _Victory's_ corridors she was trying to find a place where we could watch the battle. She wasn't very good at navigating around the big battleship and the normal suit she was wearing didn't fit her very well.

"Romana? Is that you?" asked a voice from over her shoulder. She turned to see Kieron Hall in his snug fitting pilot's suit. "You shouldn't be out here during a first stage battle alert."

"I wanted to try and watch him," she managed. "I wanted to make sure he was safe."

Kieron realised what she meant. "Here come with me. You'll be able to watch from the pilots lounge."

He took her hand and led her through the maze of corridors.

Jason could see the eight dots approaching his position and in the background the three enemy ships. Behind him the _Victory_ and _Brazen_ were picking up speed Jason matched the warships' speed. Then without any warning fourteen mega particle beam lanced out into space in the direction of the enemy ships, the _Victory_ was letting rip with her full force and she was angry. Jason could see the Empire vessels trying to evade.

Then the mobile droids were upon him. He battled with the controls to avoid the opening volley of beam fire before bringing up his beam shield to block another volley of shots. He experimentally fired off a few shots from his own beam rifle but failed to hit anything. After their first attack the mobile droids split into two groups of four. One of the groups sped off to harass the MCDA warships while the other stayed to deal with the Gundam. Jason could see that the group that stayed with him was flying a much closer formation that the others. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the defensive fire lighting up the area around the _Victory_.

Deciding that just waiting to be attack was a little stupid he pushed down hard on the foot peddles, causing his main thrusters fire, sending him hurtling after the mobile droids. They turned sharply and all four of them came in straight at him. Jason brought up his beam rifles and fired a salvo of shots at the mobile droids, three of them broke formation and sped off trying to get around him while the remaining one blocked a shot with its beam shield. Jason coaxed more power out of his thrusters and charged at the last mobile droid. As the two closed he flicked the Gundam off to the right and as the machine began to spin off he fired two shots into the mobile droids torso; one of the beams struck the reactor causing the mobile droid to explode.

The remaining mobile droids finished their turns and headed back inwards towards Jason's exposed rear. Instantly he started dodging their attacks. Bringing the Gundam around he returned fire but failed to hit anything. The mobile droids hounded him and passed close to the Gundam. Without really thinking Jason activated the Gundam's beam shield as one of the mobile droids closed in to buzz him it caught the beam sabre-like edge of the beam shield. It cut into the side of the mobile droid damaging the internal systems and causing it to waver. Sensing the advantage Jason sent a trio of beams into the damaged droid.

The MCDA warships closed the gap between the two forces. The guns of the mighty MCDA flagship poured mega particle beams towards the Empire ships. The Empire ships returned fire but they didn't have anywhere near as many guns and even the ones they did have were weaker. The _Victorys_ main batteries were a pair of massive three barrel 'main gun' mega particle cannons mounted just before the command tower. The huge gun turrets turned to keep a lock on the moving enemy lead ship; the two turrets fired near simultaneously. Six beams tore through space searching their target then the beams struck home. All six burned through the small patrol ship ripping it to shreds.

Jason was entangled in a melee with all of the remaining mobile droids just off the _Victory's_ bow when the patrol ship was destroyed. Instantly the four mobile droids that had been controlled by that ship went off line, they simply drifted in space, one fell prey to the _Victory's_ laser turrets; while Jason decapitated another. He wasn't able to finish it off before the two still active mobile droids attacked him again.

_--- _

_ELCSF patrol ship Pious,  
In pursuit of enemy battleship_

Icarus Miarcaril drummed his fingers on the arm of his command chair. Once again things were not going well; Multan had been a total fool right from the outset and it had cost him his life.

"Mr Sileno patch us through to take over the _Devout's_ mobile droids then have them withdraw," he ordered. "Mr Billingsworth please plot us a course out of here. Contact the transport and have her withdraw as well. This battle was lost before we even started."

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
On route to Frontier I_

Much to Jason's surprise the offline mobile droids suddenly became active again. He swore under his breath and then all the mobile droids started heading off back towards the enemy ships. He was half tempted to follow them but he knew that would be a less than smart idea.

He watched as the _Victory's_ guns kept pounding away at the retreating enemy ships. A beam from one of the smaller two barrel main guns lanced through the cargo bay of the transport ship. The blast must have ignited the cargo as the whole ship vanished in an explosion. This seemed to him as good a time as any to head back to the ship, so he swung the Raystrike Gundam around and headed for the hanger.

Jason stepped through the air lock and into the pilots lounge he felt exhausted; that battle had been a tough one. In the lounge the _Victory's_ three mobile suitless pilots were all waiting for him.

"Way to go Jason!" cheered Max. "You really showed those tin cans a thing or two."

"Yeah good job man," added Harold. "We'll make a pilot out of you yet."

Jason could see Romana off to one side with her normal suit still on. "Hey Romana you can take that off now the bad guys are gone now."

"No I can't!" she declared in a very angry voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason. He went over to her to find out. She leant forward and whispered the answer to him.

"Really?" said Jason rather surprised, but with a smile on his face. He tried to angle his vision to look down through her helmet.

"Don't do that!" she squealed and hit him round the back of the head. "I don't know the way back to our room. Please help me."

"Okay, Okay I'll show you the way," laughed Jason. "Sorry guys we'll have to chat later."

On the _Victory's_ bridge Captain Rawlings breathed a sigh of relief. They'd survived the battle and without taking any damage. He had to admit his gun crews were getting better, experience was a wonderful thing.

"Captain I've picked up a vessel on the edge of our radar range," reported Ensign Duncan-Smith.

"We just never get a break do we," complained Rawlings. "What is it?"

"Sir the profile matches that of the _La Vie En Rose_."

"Finally our luck changes," said Rawlings with a look of great relief on his face. At this rate they might just make it back to port in one piece.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: Respite

_3rd June UC 0351  
Anaheim Electronics space dock ship La Vie En Rose  
On route to Frontier I_

The giant flower-like space dock ship _La Vie En Rose VI_ was a welcome sight to the crew of the _Victory_. The _La Vie En Rose VI_ joined the two MCDA ships and deployed a screen of dummy asteroids to act as cover and to confuse any watching enemies. It was the _Brazen_ that would first get the dock ship's attention as the small cruiser was locked in place by the great docking arms. Although the old cruiser was in relatively good condition, considering its age, Commander Barther had some concerns about the reactor and had requested that the _La Vie En Rose VI's_ technicians check it over first.

The _Victory_ was brought alongside the dock ship and a small shuttle was launched from the battleship, it carried Captain Rawlings and the mobile suit-less pilots. Rawlings had wanted to bring Jason along but Romana had demanded he be given some time to rest properly after the last battle. Normally Rawlings wouldn't allow some teenage to order him around but he considered it prudent to allow a little leeway in their case. He really wanted to retain Jason's services until the _Victory_ got her full compliment of twelve mobile suits however he was sure that Romana would have something to say about that.

"Mr Hall, you're a historian," said Rawlings. "What can you tell me about the _La Vie En Rose_ ships?"

"Well Captain they are operated by Anaheim Electronics. The original _La Vie En Rose_ was famous for supporting numerous warships that carried Gundams during the 0080s," replied Kieron. "She was sunk in UC 0089. The other ships had much less glamorous careers. The current one, number VI, is quite new she was only completed a few years ago thanks to the revival in Anaheim Electronics' financial fortunes."

"I hear they've got a load of cute gals working over there as engineers," commented Harold Westings from the back row. "I sure hope we get to meet some."

"Oh grow up Harold," sighed Max Clifford. "As if any high class Anaheim Electronics lady would want to meet you. They're far more likely to be attracted to a refined person of breeding."

"Like you?" scoffed Harold. "Dream on Max you are no more refined than I am, we grew up together remember. Everyone knows gals dig pilots, I'm sure there will be plenty to go around."

The shuttle slowly swooped round and came in on final approach to the small shuttle hanger just below on of the giant bracing arms.

"Would you two behave yourselves," snapped Hall. He didn't really mind their banter but he thought they shouldn't be behaving like this in front of the Captain.

"It's alright Flight Lieutenant. I'm sure your pilots have just become restless without mobile suits," said Captain Rawlings levelly. "Hopefully the _La Vie En Rose VI_ will be able to rectify that. Of course I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. I understand that Anaheim is still a little jittery about openly supporting the MCDA."

"Yes sir," replied the trio of pilots. The shuttle settled on to the landing pad and then the massive doors of the bay closed slowly behind them.

_--- _

_Mutual Colony Defence Alliance battleship Victory,  
On route to Frontier I_

Romana Tyler pulled her jacket close around her body. The cabin was dark; the lights were off because Jason was still sleeping. She turned to look at him; he was restlessly, tossing and turning getting entangling in the duvet. She was worried. Jason hadn't been sleeping well for over a week now; ever since they arrived at the asteroid Solomon he'd been restless while sleeping, now that they'd moved onto the _Victory_ it hadn't gotten any better.

She didn't think that piloting that Gundam was good for him either. The way he acted after the last sortie was as if he actually enjoyed it. As far as she was concerned the conflict with the Empire shouldn't involve Jason and herself, it had nothing to do with them. It was true that they'd both had run-ins with the Empire in the past but they'd moved on from that. She'd tried talking with Jason earlier but he'd just gone straight to bed. She couldn't help but worry about him; she cared deeply for him and didn't want to see him get hurt.

She stood and moved to the door; maybe if she went for a little walk she'd be able to clear her head. She pressed the button next to the door to open it. She was shocked to see a woman standing at the door with their arm raised as if to knock.

"Oh hello," said the woman standing in the doorway. "I'm Doctor Dianna Livingston, the chief medical officer on this rust bucket."

"Hello Doctor, is there something I can do for you?" Romana recovered quickly to reply, she hadn't been expecting a visit from anyone.

"Yes the captain asked me to get both you and Mr Wright to undergo a basic medical examination," said Doctor Livingston. "It's just a standard thing that we get all crew members to do every now and again."

"But we're not crew," commented Romana.

"I know but since it might be a little while before we get back to Frontier I, I'd prefer to know the condition of everyone on the ship, just to be sure," said the doctor. "Don't worry it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay," conceded Romana. "But Jason's still sleeping so please let him rest."

"That's okay," said Livingston with a smile. "He can wait a little while. This way please," She motioned with her arm the direction in which they would be going.

_--- _

_AE space dock ship La Vie En Rose VI  
On route to Frontier I_

After Rawlings' shuttle docked with the _La Vie En Rose VI_ a seemingly generic young officer greeted the party from the _Victory_ and escorted them to one of the _La Vie En Rose's_ many briefing rooms. The room itself wasn't particularly noteworthy, apart from the odd pot planet here and there, but it was a lot bigger than similar rooms on the _Victory_.

Commander Barther was already in the room along with a bespectacled man wearing the blue uniform of an Anaheim Electronics ship captain.

"Ah Captain Rawlings how good of you to join us," said the bespectacled man. "Commander Barther was just telling me about your latest little run in with the Empire. I am Captain Manering, the Council requested that I rendezvous with you as soon as they heard you were in trouble."

"On behalf of myself and my crew I thank you for taking the risk to come out here and give us a hand," replied Rawlings carefully. "Things were getting ever so slightly tricky."

"I expect your pilots are anxious to get their hands on the mobile suits we've brought you," said Captain Manering. With a simple hand gesture Manering summoned a crewman. "Take these men down to the hanger will you," The crewman saluted and then ushered Hall and the other pilots from the room. "Please take a seat Captain. So where is this civilian that piloted the Gundam?"

"Thank you sir," replied Rawlings who sat at in one of the seats around the large table. "Mr Wright is still on the _Victory_; his partner, Ms Tyler, was adamant that he should be allowed to rest."

"Before we came here we linked in with the Frontier Side civilian database and pulled up their records," said Manering. He worked a control panel built into the table and a data record appeared on a large wall monitor. "Jason Wright was born 4th March UC 0333 at Loum General Hospital on Frontier I. His parents were David and Mary Wright, a pair of diplomats who dealt with the Empire, they were killed in UC 0340 there are those who claim it was an assassination carried out by the Empire. With no other living relatives he was sent to a state orphanage, however he ran away. Not much else is know until he turns up again in UC 0349 as owner of a cargo ship named _Vixen_, which he has operated ever since. In September UC 00350 he enrolled a seven year old girl named Abby into Moorsand School on Frontier I, it is unknown who exactly this child is."

"If his parents were killed by the Empire then maybe we can convince him to fight for us," said Barther as he leaned back in his chair. "Revenge is a great motivator."

"It might be good at getting people motivated but it's lousy at encouraging teamwork. I don't want a loose cannon," replied Rawlings, "I rather he join us of his own volition."

"Next we have Romana Tyler, born 23rd November UC 0333 at Libot Colony, Side 5. Not a great deal is known about her past since she's from occupied territory. We do however know that her mother was executed for spreading sedition and her father ran a cargo haulage company. She turns up late in UC 0349 sharing the same apartment with Mr Wright," said Manering. "Not really much to go on."

"To be honest I think they come as a pair," commented Barther "I think she'll follow him whatever he does, she's very devoted to him."

"True, but she does have a lot of influence over him," remarked Rawlings. "She's very strong willed and persistent. I told you that she came to see me and demanded we pay for a new ship for them."

"It seems that we have little control over them," declared Manering as he drummed his fingers on the table. "He knows what the Empire is like. We can only hope that he realises what we are trying to achieve here and joins us."

"Captain Manering can I ask you how many mobile suits you brought with you?" asked Rawlings. "Considering our previous battles I'm a little concerned."

"We have five standard Merlins and one of the reconnaissance types," replied Captain Rawlings. "I know its more suits than you have pilots but there isn't anything I can do about that, you have more pilots waiting for you at Frontier I and Granada."

"I'm beginning to think that splitting up the training facilities was more trouble than it was worth," said Barther. "Now we have to run around trying to get together enough pilots to fill out our roster."

Rawlings sighed, Barther had a point but at the moment the MCDA wasn't strong enough to do anything very overtly and thus there had to be a lot of cloak and dagger activity. "It might be an annoyance now Commander but it will be beneficial in the long run, all our planning must be long run, this war won't be won any time soon."

Kieron Hall was very impressed by the display in the _La Vie En Rose VI's_ hanger. The five Merlin general use mobile suits were all factory fresh and their blue paintwork still had its shine. They looked a lot different to the Empires mobile droids, which had sharp angular lines of construction; the Merlins were far more rounded and had the same style of duel sensor 'eyes' as the Raystrike Gundam. The Merlin's two beam sabres were stored in recharge sockets built into the mobile suits' backpack, giving it a distinctive look. Kieron had seen the concept sketches and even worked in simulators that depicted the Merlin in every detail but actually seeing them in real life filled him with pride and even made him a little giddy with excitement.

"They sure look good don't they Flight Lieutenant?" asked Max, the three pilots were all standing in the middle of the hanger looking at the Merlins. "I can't wait to try mine out."

"It's about time we actually get a chance to do our job," said Harold. "Jason's good and all that but he shouldn't have to fight for us."

"I understand the Captain said he could stop once we got our mobile suits," commented Kieron. "Personally I'd rather see him stay with us until there are a few more pilots. He's the only one that's been able to get the Gundam to work properly."

"I'm sure when these Anaheim guys check it over they'll be able to work out why," said Max as the trio walked up to the Merlins and started looking over them. "Anaheim used to make Gundams didn't they Flight Lieutenant?"

"Yeah a long time ago," replied Kieron rather dreamily. He ran a hand down the Merlins leg, feeling all the little lumps and bumps in the armour plating. He stepped round the back and looked up at the backpack with its trio of thrusters and then further down an extra set of thrusters on the backs of the legs.

"Hey you down there!" called a female voice from above. Kieron turned around to see from whom the voice originated. "You must be the pilots," He spotted the woman descending from one of the upper gantries; she wore a dirty blue overall and her black hair up in a bun.

"Yeah we're the pilots from the _Victory_," said Kieron to the descending woman. "I'm Flight Lieutenant Kieron Hall; they are Flying Officer Clifford and Pilot Officer Westings. If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"I'm the one who designed these mobile suits for the MCDA," said the woman as she made contact with the hanger deck plating. She was quite petite and had a studious air about her thanks to her black rimmed glasses. "My name is Maria Grace. So you're the ones who're going to go and break my pretty little Merlins."

"We have no intention of breaking your Merlins, Ms Grace," said Max as he approached the little gathering behind Hall's Merlin.

"Yeah the only thing we want to break is a few Lambda droids," interjected Harold.

"I thought there were four of you," she totally ignored Max and Harold. "Where's the guy who made that old relic move? I want to meet him!"

"He's still on the _Victory_," replied Kieron, he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with Maria Grace, she wasn't as he expected. "When we take the Merlins over I'm sure you'll be able to meet him."

Even as he spoke Grace wasn't really paying attention to him, she was far too busy watching the technicians working in the hanger. Her bespectacled eyes spied a worker carrying a selection of parts over to one of the Merlins. Suddenly she screeched and kicked off the deck hurling herself towards the poor worker. "What the do you think you are doing?" she shrieked as she cannoned into him. "How dare you use such substandard parts on my precious Merlins!"

Hall, Westings and Clifford all took a few steps back and watched the unfolding events. Several other workers appeared and attempted to drag Grace away and calm her down. Slowly Max turned to Kieron. "Sir what just happened?"

Kieron slowly raked a hand through his hair and then sighed. "So this is the great Maria Grace? I had no idea, why are the brainy ones always the most eccentric?"

_--- _

_Empire of Lambda Colonies Space Forces patrol ship Pious,  
Near the Main L5-L1 SpaceLane_

The Empire of Lambda Colonies patrol ship _Pious_ waited patiently just off the main transit space lane linking the Frontier Side with the Empire homeland of Side 1. After the Empire took control of shipping between the Sides they instigated a series of reforms that created official space lanes in which different kinds of vessels could use. The intention was to reduce piracy since the Imperial Fleet could protect cargo ships easier if they travelled along specific lines. The space lanes system was enforced vigorously by the Imperial Fleet with heavy fines and even imprisonment for repeat offenders who failed to keep within their designated lane.

Lieutenant Icarus Miarcaril drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his command chair, he'd been doing a lot of waiting around for reinforcements recently and it was beginning to grate on him. This time however it appear that the High Operational Command had finally got its act together and dispatched a Virtuous class cruiser, while not the most powerful warship in the fleet a Virtuous class cruiser far outgunned a little patrol ship like the _Pious_ and might just have a chance against the enemy battleship. Equipped with eight mobile droids the Virtuous class was the latest in a long line of cruisers employed by the Empire, the bulk of the Imperial cruiser fleet was still made up of the older Inquisitor class cruisers since the new Virtuous class had only been introduced into active service four months previously. The Empire had developed a habit of introducing new cruiser designs on the turn of a decade but development problems had pushed back the Virtuous commission date into UC 0351; while the delay had been a humiliating blunder to Tactical Command, the branch of the Empire command structure which controlled cruisers, it didn't trouble the crews that received the new ships since they were such high quality machines.

Miarcaril was quite envious those who received command of such vessels, as far as he was concerned they were a million times better to the rust bucket he currently commanded. He made no attempt to hide his desire to be promoted and be given a larger more powerful ship. He'd thought the discovery of the enemy battleship would give him the perfect opportunity to develop his reputation further but so far his enemy had be unequivocally resolute. Now the command of the operation would fall to the captain of the cruiser since Tactical Command was dominant over Border Command, which the patrol ship fleet came under in the command structure, and if they were victorious all the praise would fall on him instead of Icarus.

Icarus watched as the Virtuous class cruiser came into view. It was a very visually pleasing design of warship; at over four hundred and eighty meters long and just over one hundred wide it simply dwarfed Icarus' tiny patrol ship. The name plate on the bow of the ship proclaimed it to be called the _Inquisitor_, the first batch of a new class were often named after the classes that proceeded them; on various patrols Icarus had already crossed paths with the _Leonas, Zarn_ and _Empire_ but he'd never worked with one of the Virtuous' before. He brought up the data file on the _Inquisitor_ and displayed in on his command chair mounted screen; her captain was William Brentfield, a resident of Eboracum colony and a rising star in the eyes of Tactical Command. It was unusual for people to be born on Eboracum because in the early years of the Empire the entire colony had been converted into a massive shipyard and droid works, the vast majority of the Empire's military hardware was produced there.

"Mr Colinworth would you be so kind as bring us along side the _Inquisitor_," ordered Miarcaril. "I suspect the good Captain Brentfield will be requesting my presence soon enough."

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory_  
_On route to Frontier I_

One after another the _Victory's_ three new Merlin mobile suits landed on portside catapult deck, then the armoured hanger doors opened to allow them into the hanger. The other pilotless Merlin and the reconnaissance unit had already been stowed on the lower hanger deck, thus the three newly arrived Merlins were locked into some of the many mobile suit cradles that lined the main hanger deck; the Raystrike Gundam was off in its own little alcove.

Kieron ran his hands over the smooth interior of his Merlins cockpit; even through his pilot suit it felt good. The linear floating seat had been specifically designed to give the pilot the optimum field of view, a lot of the bulk been stripped down to give it an ultra sleek look; the 360-degree panoramic monitor was also flawless, Kieron couldn't spot a single join. When the hanger had been resealed and the air was circulating again he took off his pilot suit helmet and opened the Merlin's hatch.

Standing on the hatch plate he surveyed the whole hanger. A lot the _Victory's_ previously idle mechanics and technicians were now crowded around the new mobile suits, he could see the ships chief mechanic Melvyn Quek standing at the back of the group. Kieron knew that Quek's judgement on the Merlins would carry a lot of weight; he was considered one of the best mechanics on the whole MCDA fleet.

"So these are your new toys then?" asked Jason Wright from the gantry behind the Merlins. He smiled and added. "Mine's bigger."

"Size doesn't count, it's what you do with it," replied Kieron with a smirk on his face.

Jason kicked off the gantry and landed on the Merlin's head before dropping down next to Kieron. "I would have been here sooner but your Doctor Livingston wanted to prod and poke me for god knows how long."

"That's just standard procedure," said Kieron. "Anyway now we'll be able to give you a hand out there, assuming you'll stay on and help us."

Jason sighed, he knew it'd come down to this eventually. He gently set himself down and dangled his legs over the edge of the hatch. "I don't know about that. Rawlings said I could stop once you lot got some mobile suits, but there's only three of you and we're still a way from the border."

"I won't force you," said Kieron in a tone of voice he thought might be comforting. "I'd love to have you pilot with us, heck we need everyone we can get, but I want it to be your own decision."

_--- _

_ELCSF Virtuous class cruiser Inquisitor,  
In pursuit of enemy battleship_

Lieutenant Icarus Miarcaril marched down one of the _Inquisitor's_ many corridors; his destination was the armoured command centre, one of the Virtuous class' many novel features. Icarus was impressed by the look of the room; it had banks of computers along the walls and a central holographic plotting table that currently depicted the _Inquisitor_ and _Pious_.

"Lieutenant Miarcaril I'm so pleased you could join us," said Captain Brentfield. He was still quite young and had the handsome good looks that were a propagandist's dream. Icarus felt instantly at ease in his presence.

"I came as soon as I could sir," replied Icarus smartly. "I must say I'm pleased to be working with such a fine ship as yours sir. My previous partner was less than reliable."

"I've read your report into the loss of the _Devout_ Lieutenant. You are not at fault. Lieutenant Multan was an arrogant fool who made to many mistakes and that cost him his life," Seriousness fell across Brentfield's brow as he spoke. "I have no doubt that we'll soon catch up with the MCDA battleship and cruiser. What is your opinion of them; you have after all fought them and survived."

Icraus clasped his hands into the small of his back and tried to look as confident as possible. "Sir the battleship is powerful but it appears their crew is inexperienced but they improve with every confrontation. The weapon they deployed to counter my mobile droids is also very powerful, I'm hesitant to call it a mobile droids because I feel its actions have been far too erratic to match any droid control program I know. Less is known about the cruiser but judging from its actions in the previous battle it seems to be undermanned."

"If possible I would like to capture the enemy ships," said Brentfield. "But I understand that might not be possible so we'll destroy them if we have to."

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
On route to Fronter I_

The three Merlins danced through the dummy asteroid field that surround the MCDA ships. Captain Rawlings had suggested that they take them out give them a proper going over, he'd even suggested Jason joining them but he refused. Kieron was having the time of his life. He loved the thrill of pushing the Merlin to its very limits as he darted in and out of the dummy asteroid field. He knew it didn't matter if he actually hit one of them but he was using all of his skill to make sure that didn't happen. Westings and Clifford were also putting their Merlins through their paces but not with the same zeal that Kieron was putting into it.

From his position on the _Victory_ Captain Rawlings couldn't help but be impressed by the display. "They certainly know how to handle those machines don't they?"

"That's for sure captain," commented Commander Barther.

"Fighting mobile droids is different to fighting dummy asteroids," said Jason. He was standing next to Rawlings command chair with his arms crossed. "Though I think they'll pick it up pretty quickly. There are only so many combat manoeuvres it can perform, once you learn them you've pretty much got them beat."

"You make it sound so easy," said Commander Barther who was seated in the second command chair.

"You've just got to think it through thoroughly," said Jason with a slight shrug.

"Captain I think we have a problem!" yelled Ensign Duncan-Smith from the radar operators position. "We have multiple contacts approaching from outside our radar range. They appear to be missiles sir!"

"What the heck? Is it the Empire?" asked Rawlings. He turned to George Macintyre, the ships mobile suit coordinator. "Order the Merlins to investigate."

"That would be unwise sir," said Macintyre. "They're not loaded out for combat and they are already on half tanks of fuel, we need to bring them in to resupply."

"Damnit! Right fine, call them in and get them turned around as fast as possible," ordered Rawlings. "Jason, I need you out there right now."

Jason was already making his way to the hatch at the rear of the bridge which led into the bowels of the ship. "I'm on it sir."

Chapter Notes:  
Eboracum:- the Roman name for the settlement on the site of present day York in the UK.  
Merlin:- Mythical Arthurian Wizard and Bird of Prey found in the UK.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4: Border Cross

_3rd June UC 0351  
Empire of Lambda Colonies cruiser Inquisitor,  
In pursuit of enemy battleship_

From his seated position in the armoured command centre of the _Inquisitor_ Captain William Brentfield observed as his missiles closed in on the asteroid field. A lesser man might have simply bypassed the asteroid field, assuming that only a fool would hide in one, but Brentfield had extraordinarily sharp eyesight and he'd spotted signs of movement within the field long before the rest of his crew had. He'd made sure to have a live video feed set up, rather than relying totally on the computer enhanced pictures that were displayed on most of the monitors in the command centre. He quickly deduced that the enemy had deployed a dummy asteroid field as cover. Therefore he had ordered his navigator to determine the heading of the field and it was speedily reported back that the field was moving on a straight line towards the Frontier Side. That had been all the proof Brentfield needed and so he ordered the missile attack. Although unguided and at extreme range the missiles, he believed, would be an effective way of revealing his enemy without giving away his own position too easily.

He allowed himself a smile as the first wave reached the field and the dummies began exploding. He knew it wouldn't be too long before the enemy ships were revealed. He could feel the excitement building in his stomach; it wasn't often that a warship in the Imperial Fleet had a chance to lock horns with an enemy vessel let alone an enemy battleship. He glanced sideways to take in the patrol ship that was along side his own cruiser. Although he'd only met Lieutenant Miarcaril once he felt as though he understood the young patrol ship commander. Brentfield understood that Miarcaril took his disastrous encounters with the enemy as an affront to his personal honour and that, while he didn't show it on the outside, Miarcaril burned with a desire to redeem himself. Brentfield believed that Miarcaril had merely fallen foul of a cunning plan conceived by the enemy and that he shouldn't take it so personally; only with the supreme arrogance that came with someone born on Londenion could anyone believe that they would be able to destroy a battleship with a measly patrol ship.

Brentfield could understand Miarcaril's desire to prove himself worthy. The numbers of new recruits from within the Empire's heartland of Side One had been dropping off for the last half century. The war of subjugation on Earth had sapped Side One of its youth as millions of loyal young soldiers were killed in the brutal battles across Europe and Asia. As early as UC 0323, ten years into the invasion, the Empire had lost over eleven million soldiers and by the time the Treaty of Von Braun was signed in UC 0347 that figured had reached nearly twenty nine million casualties, with some two thirds being fatal. While the conquered Sides had leant manpower to the war on Earth the majority of the troops had been drawn from the colonies of Side One. Therefore any solider or spaceman from Side One was desperate to prove themselves as worthy as all those who'd gone before them.

"Begin the advance, signal the _Pious_ to do the same," he ordered clearly. "All turrets target the largest vessel; we want to kill that battleship quickly. Prepare mobile droids for launch, set D-Type droids to control routines to Pattern C, heavy weapons package; set C-Type droids to control routines to Pattern B."

_--- _

_Mutual Colony Defence Alliance battleship Victory  
On route to Frontier I_

Flight Lieutenant Kieron Hall was not in a very good mood. The Empire had caught them with their pants down and now he was waiting for his Merlin to be refuelled and rearmed. The hanger crews were slow; deep down he knew he shouldn't be mad at them, this was the first time they'd worked on real mobile suits after all. He was also angry because he couldn't find Jason Wright, Captain Rawlings had said that the Gundam pilot was on his way to the hanger but thus far he hadn't appeared.

The normal suited head of a hanger technician appeared at the hatch to Hall's Merlin. "You're good to go sir, give them hell!"

"About bloody time!" growled Kieron. The technician disappeared and the hatch closed. Down on the hanger floor another technician directed Kieron towards the portside mobile suit catapult rail. Kieron noted that Harold Westing's Merlin was headed towards the starboard catapult rail.

Off to onside of his head a small communications window opened with the face of George Macintyre inside it. "Hello sir. We have detected two enemy vessels approaching; one appears to be the patrol ship that's been following us while the other is one of the Empire's new cruisers."

Kieron quickly did the math in his head. "That should make twelve mobile droids in total right?"

"Yes sir. In roughly twenty minutes we will be crossing the border into Frontier Side space. You just have to hold them off until then," reported Macintyre.

Before him the great doors that protected the catapult launch bay opened. Beside him a tower of coloured lights started to flash down, when the flashing reached the bottom he half heard Macintyre yell "Merlin, Hall unit. Launch!" before he was flung down the rail and out into space.

A few moments later he was joined by Westings' Merlin and then by Max Clifford in his Merlin. They could see the approaching enemy ships through the dummy asteroid field. In Hall's opinion things didn't look good.

"Westings, you hang back and try to protect the ships," ordered Kieron. "Clifford you're with me. They out number us but we've got to hold them off."

Jason Wright was still putting on his pilot's suit when Romana Tyler entered the pilot's lounge. She moved towards him but stopped half way; she could see into the hanger beyond and could see the menacing figure of the Raystrike Gundam. He was stood by the rows of lockers that lined the dull grey walls, only four of the lockers had nameplates fixed to them.

"Romana you shouldn't be here," said Jason as he turned to look at her. "It'd be safer for you to stay in our cabin."

She tried to speak but it was as if the words escaped her. She could see, on the shoulders of his pilots suit, the insignia of the _Victory_; it was a white disc with a golden rim, in the centre of the disc was a large red V with the motto "Victoria Fortes Sequitur" written beneath it. In between the uprights of the V was a stylised golden Pegasus. He was becoming more and more one of them, a soldier. "Don't go," she finally managed; tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"What do you mean don't go?" asked Jason, he didn't understand what his partner was on about. He walked over to her and wiped the tears from her face.

"He said that you wouldn't have to pilot that thing once they had some mobile suits," she blurted out. "That means you don't have to fight anymore Jason!"

"But Romana they need me!" replied Jason. He understood now what Romana meant, but he couldn't possibly turn his back on the _Victory_ now.

"I need you as well Jason! What happens if you go out there and get killed? What about me and Abby?" she screamed. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"What's got into you?" he yelled back. "Can't you understand they need my help? There are only three of them and they have to face a hell of a lot more mobile droids. I'm no safer staying here than if I went out there."

"You're not a soldier you don't have to fight!"

"Don't you get it?" replied Jason angrily. "If I don't go out there and Kieron and the others are killed than the Empire will burn this ship from stem to stern. Then we'll both be dead."

Jason looked into her eyes and he could see the fear and horror that permeated them. He knew how she felt, he could see it too but he wasn't going to let them stop himself. Suddenly the _Victory_ began to shake violently and they could hear the sounds of explosions in the distance.

"Warning hull breach on deck eleven, I repeat warning hull breach on deck eleven, all crew members seal normal suits, I repeat all crew members seal normal suits," Jason recognised the voice of Commander Barther giving out the emergency message.

"Wright! Where the hell are you? Why haven't you launched yet?" This time it was the voice of a very angry Captain Rawlings. "We need your support out there now!"

"I'm sorry Romana but I have to go now," he said firmly. "Get a normal suit and return to our cabin, we'll talk later." He sealed his pilot's suit and walked over to the airlock that linked to the hanger.

_--- _

_ELCSF cruiser Inquisitor,  
Engaging enemy battleship_

The _Inquisitor's_ three two-barrel main gun turrets poured mega particle beams towards the location of the MCDA warships. They were bursting the dummy asteroids at a far greater rate than the missiles had been, Brentfield could now clearly see his opponent. He'd been surprised to find that the largest target had not been the enemy battleship but rather one of Anaheim Electronics' flower-like space dock ships. He now had proof that the Luna Cartels were supplying the rebels. Not that it mattered really, long ago the Emperor had decreed that the Moon and the Frontier Side were neutral territory and prohibited the Imperial Navy from attacking them. As long as that decree remained no matter how much evidence they gathered they could never attack without the express permission of the Emperor, and that would be incredibly difficult to get as the elderly Emperor had never revoked a decree before and he was very stubborn.

"Captain, two enemy mobile droids approaching," reported a bridge officer from the crew pit on Brentfield's left hand side.

"Two? Do they match the profile Lieutenant Miarcaril gave us?" asked Brentfield.

"No sir, these are a totally different type and colour."

"Interesting, I wonder where the white one is," mused Brentfield. "Despatch a unit of mobile droids to destroy them, keep the rest concentrated on the enemy warships."

"Sir four of the mobile droids are breaking off to engage us!" yelled Max Clifford. Max gripped his control sticks tightly, he was very nervous and he had a right to be. Sure he'd done quite well in the simulators but actually being in a mobile suit was something totally different. For one thing some of the panoramic screen sections kept flickering; while it didn't really affect his ability to fight it was disconcerting and didn't happen in the simulators.

"I've got them as well," said Kieron Hall. The lack of Minovsky particles in the vicinity allowed the two to communicate by radio, but even so the quality of the transmission wasn't of the highest degree. "Looks like three D-types and a C-type and they are all sporting beam cannons. You take the left pair, I'll take the right pair then we'll meet in the middle, you got that?"

"Yes sir!" Max tried to not let his voice betray his nervousness. That was one of the things he admired about Kieron Hall, the former University student was always cool under fire. Hall was also one of the few people in the _Victory's_ crew that had actually been in combat before. Max's pair were just two D-types, Hall would be taking on the C-type and remaining D-type.

The Lambda mobile droids opened fire first, their beam cannons out ranged the beam rifles carried by the Merlins. Hall evaded all the beams aimed at him easily though Max was forced to activate his beam shield to deflect a beam that ventured uncomfortably close to his own suit. Nudging his controls slightly he started to pull round to the left hand side pair as he closed in on them the targeting crosshairs was superimposed into the panoramic screen. The mobile droids were firing again but he was able to weave between the beams. Max trained his targeting crosshairs over the nearest mobile droid and he waited the few seconds for the computer to get the lock and change the crosshairs colour from green to red, signifying he could fire.

The mobile droid was carrying the hefty beam cannon with both its hands; it could be used singled handily allowing the beam shield on the left forearm to be used easier but doing this greatly reduced the accuracy of the large cannon. Max noticed that these mobile droids were painted a very dark green rather than the dark grey of the mobile droids in all the previous attacks. The dark green meant they were from the Empires Tactical Command and the white Roman numeral I painted on the shoulder armour signified the mobile droids command ship was part of the Side I defence force. The dark grey of the previous attacking mobile droids meant they came under the Border Command. As part of their training to become pilots Max and the rest had been tested on information such as this repeatedly.

The crosshairs turned red and Max pulled the trigger, he held it down long enough for five scarlet mega particle beams to be loosed. The first shot hit the mobile droid and blew off the left arm while the rest of the shots went wild since the rifle's recoil affected the accuracy of the ensuing shots. The mobile droid recovered far too quickly for Max's liking and let rip with its beam cannon quicker than he could react, the shot went low and ripped off the Merlin's right leg.

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
On route to Frontier I_

Jason strapped himself into the Raystrike Gundam's linear seat as he did so the various displays, built into seat just above the control sticks, blinked into life giving him read outs of the Gundam's systems. He pressed a series of buttons which set the Gundam off to collect its beam rifle from the wall mounted recharging station.

George Macintyre's face appeared inside a communication window. "Hello sir, we have twelve mobile droids approaching the _Victory_. Flight Lieutenant Hall and Pilot Officer Clifford have already intercepted four of them and are currently engaged in combat. Pilot Officer Westings is screening the _Victory_ but will soon be overrun by enemy units."

"Okay I got that," said Jason confidently. "Eight droids still inbound; I've managed to do that before."

Down on the hanger floor a hanger technician directed the Gundam towards the portside mobile suit catapult rail. Before him the great doors that protected the catapult launch bay were already open. Beside him a tower of coloured lights started to flash down, when the flashing reached the bottom he half heard Macintyre yell "Raystrike Gundam Launch!" before he was flung down the rail and out into space.

"It's about bloody time he launched," growled Commander Barther as he saw the Raystrike Gundam take off. "Where the hell has he been?"

The _Victory's_ bridge was a hive of activity with crewmen coming and going with a multitude of reports. Captain William Rawlings stood calmly by the holographic plotting map that nestled between the two raised command chairs. "We will deal with that later," he said. He'd been much angrier earlier but he'd realised that he was placing a lot of pressure on a civilian. "Right now we must concentrate on the battle. Helm take us around the _La Vie En Rose VI_ we need to engage the enemy."

"I'm trying sir!" reported David Hayes, the helmsman. '"But the _La Vie En Rose VI_ keeps positioning herself between us and the enemy."

"What the blazes does Captain Manering think he's doing," exclaimed Rawlings. Even as they spoke a volley of beams struck the _La Vie En Rose VI_ and a large chunk of one of the distinctive yellow 'petals' was blown off. "Do we have any weapons that aren't blocked?"

"Yes sir," reported Barther. "The starboard mega particle gun turret is clear sir."

"Excellent, prepare to fire," As soon as Captain Rawlings had given the order the armoured shield wheel that protected the starboard twin-barrel mega particle gun began to open. When it was fully open the turret came out from its internal holding place and locked into place. The 'main gun' mega particle cannons that made up the _Victory's_ main weaponry were designed for raw destructive power over a medium distance; the mega particle gun however was designed for pinpoint accuracy at very long ranges and so they had a longer recharge time between shots. "Target the enemy cruiser and fire!"

The massive barrels of the mega particle gun moved into position. Power from the _Victory's_ twin reactors was channelled into the mega particle gun and after a few moments the two dark red beams lanced out into space. With lightning speed they tore through the void seeking Lambda steel unfortunately the beams missed the _Inquisitor_ by only a few centimetres. The beams however did get close enough to burn a scar into the hull of the Lambda cruiser; a pair of furrows was dug diagonally up the starboard side of the bow.

"Hey Harold could you use a hand out here?" Jason brought the Raystrike Gundam to a halt next to Harold's Merlin. "Sorry I'm a bit tardy but I was caught up with something."

"Am I glad to see you Jason," replied Harold Westings. "I wasn't looking forward to taking on eight mobile droids by myself."

By now the Gundam's monitors were displaying information on the approaching mobile droids. Jason could clearly see the four dark green and four dark grey mobile droids. All but one of them were Type-D droids, the odd one was a C-Type with its pair of over the shoulder beam cannons.

"Okay Harold here is the plan," said Jason; his mind was racing trying to formulate a strategy that would keep both of them alive. "I'll charge them and while the operators are concentrating on me you can pick off as many as you can."

"Sounds crazy to me," replied Harold as he adjusted his targeting crosshairs slightly. "But you're the one in the Gundam and I can't think of anything better."

"Alright here I go!" Jason yelled as he pressed his feet down on the foot peddles causing the Raystrike Gundam's main thrusters to fire and drive the Gundam towards the Empire mobile droids. A red light began to flash in the cockpit once he entered the effective firing range of the mobile droids. In perfect unison all eight of them fired their beam cannons at the same time, Jason however anticipated this and neatly sent the Gundam on a sharp right turn to avoid the beams. As soon as the beams began to fade he swung the Gundam violently back on track and instantly dropped his crosshairs over the nearest droid; the crosshairs went from red to green and he pressed the trigger.

Harold found it hard not to be amazed by Jason's performance. The young scrap merchant had no formal military training at all yet he was outperforming all three of the _Victory's_ official pilots, clearly the kid had talent. Harold fired his main thrusters and followed the Raystrike Gundam at a slightly more modest pace. He watched as the mobile droids curved round to form a rough bowl shape around the Raystrike Gundam. Seeing an opportunity he placed his crosshairs over one of the dark green mobile droids. The moment the crosshairs went green he pressed the trigger and sent a stream of four mega particle beams racing towards the droid.

The first beam sliced off the droid's right arm while the second burned through the housing of the droids three back mounted thrusters. Instantly the droid exploded and the remaining two shots were lost in the explosion. Naturally Harold was pleased with this first kill, but he was also worried because it also attracted the attention of the mobile droid controllers who directed the imperial killing machines.

He activated his beam shield and sent the Merlin on a downward course in anticipation of the counterattack. Just as expected two of the mobile droids turned about the let rip with their beam cannons. One of the blasts missed Harold's Merlin while he blocked the other with the beam shield. He returned fire with his rifle but the droids avoid each beam easily. Harold cursed as he struggled to keep his mobile suit moving while trying to get a clear shot. He hated to admit it but the Empire's mobile droids were more manoeuvrable than his Merlin which made it extremely difficult to get a good shot in. Another volley of beams came and Harold tried to block with his beam shield, but the ferocity of the cannons beams overloaded the shield. The second droid swooped round the placed a beam right through the centre of the Merlin's torso. The Mutual Colony Defence Alliance had just lost its first pilot.

Kieron Hall had already dispatched his Type-D droid opponent by the time the Raystrike Gundam launched; the Type-C cannon droid was proving a far more resilient target. The trio of beams cannons it was sporting made it difficult to approach while staying far back enough to use the Merlin's beam rifle left you open to cannon attack. Kieron pushed down on his foot peddles to push the Merlin up to full speed. He let loose a flurry of un-aimed rifle shots before its e-pac was drained by now he was too close to the mobile droid to risk changing the e-pac so he released the rifle from the Merlin's right hand and switched over to his beam sabre.

As he activated the beam sabre he coaxed a little more out of his thrusters to drive his Merlin towards the droid even more. His first swipe hacked the beam cannon barrel that extended over the droids left shoulder in half. In instant he swivelled the hand holding the beam sabre around 180 degrees and rammed it down through the droids head. As Kieron revelled in his victory an explosion off towards the _Victory_ caught his attention, it seemed to burn brighter and longer than all the others.

Jason didn't even have to see Harold's Merlin explode somehow he just knew. He could feel a burning sensation in the back of his head, as the burning increased he yelped in pain. Then several strange things happened all at once. Jason let rip a roar of anger and fired his beam rifle, burning a hole through one of the mobile droids; but not only that at the exact same moment all four of the beam cannons mounted in the Raystrike Gundam's shoulder turrets fired at the same time, each turret downing a different mobile droid. In less than a second Jason had destroyed three mobile droids without even intending to do it. He didn't stop there though, still roaring with anger he pushed the Gundam forward. The shoulder turrets tracked the mobile droids by themselves and just as quickly as before he shot down the other three droids.

Jason had the Raystrike Gundam hurtling towards the Empire warships before anyone else realised what was happening. Jason's heavy breathing filled the cockpit, he wasn't acting on rational thought this was pure instinct it was as if some bloodlust had come over him. Then something felt like it snapped and Jason regained some composure, finding himself hovering into front of the Empire patrol ship's bridge with his beam rifle out stretched pointing at it. He could see the bridge; crew he could see the fear on their faces; they were human just like him. They weren't machines like the droids. Jason's breathing reverberated around his helmet. He couldn't kill people, they might have families waiting for them back home, and he didn't want to be a murderer.

The larger Empire cruiser began to turn and its two-barrelled laser turrets opened fire on the Raystrike Gundam forcing Jason to break away. Jason didn't pursue them; he even let the last remaining mobile droids pass by unmolested. He let go of the controls and just let the Gundam drift as he tried to take in all that had happened. A message flashed on one of the monitors informing him that they had just crossed the border into Frontier Side space, they were safe for now.

_--- _

_ELCSF patrol ship Pious  
Patrolling the Frontier Side Border_

The discomfort that Icarus Miarcaril felt from being harassed on his own bridge by a mobile droid was matched only by the sheer horror of seeing six mobile droids destroyed in a matter of seconds. They had quite clearly seriously underestimated the capabilities of this MCDA weapon, he was beginning to doubt if even a full cruiser squadron could defeat them. Now that the enemy had passed into Frontier Side space they were unable to follow them, so once the _Pious_ resupplied again it would be a waiting game with Icarus trying to workout where the enemy ship would emerge next.

"Lieutenant Miarcaril sir we're receiving a priority communication from Special Operations Command." reported crewman Ashcroft. "They're ordering us to rendezvous with a transport ship."

Icarus felt as if ice had just been poured down the back of his black uniform. Special Operations Command was notoriously known as the Empire's secret police and black ops unit, getting a call from them was rarely a good thing. "Very well set course. Transmit our thanks and commiserations to the _Inquisitor_."

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
On route to Frontier I_

Jason sat on the yellow sofa in the darkened recreation room, further in were tables and chairs along with some games like chess. He felt numb all over and could barely remember his return journey to the _Victory_ let alone getting to this sofa. Two things however had stuck with him, the look of sheer sorrow on Max Clifford's face and the look of resigned bitterness on Kieron Hall's face. If only he'd launched sooner, then maybe he'd have been able to do something.

The door to the recreation room opened, allowing the light of the corridor to flood in before the door closed behind Captain Rawlings. Jason shifted his head to look the older man in the eyes.

"Why?" Was all the Captain asked. Jason knew exactly what he wanted to know.

He considered explaining everything, about Romana and the argument but that didn't seem like the right thing to do. That would only get her into trouble and that certainly wasn't what he wanted, but what she'd caused him to do was causing him a great deal of emotional pain.

"I thought your pilots could handle it," he said eventually. "I'm sorry I was wrong."

"It's easy enough for you to say you're sorry," said Rawlings bitterly. "You don't have to write a letter to his family explaining why he isn't coming home anymore."

Rawlings turned and pressed the door control. It slipped open smoothly and Romana was standing there. Rawlings merely nodded to her and squeezed past her.

"Jason?" she said after she'd entered the room and the door had closed behind her. "Jason is you okay?" His head was slumped back and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Not now Romana," he managed. "I don't think I can stand talking to you right now."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: Home Port

_4th June UC 0351,  
Mutual Colony Defence Alliance battleship Victory,  
Frontier I_

The battered MCDA warships _Victory_ and _Brazen_ slowly cruised the length of the Frontier I space colony. The sun was to their rear and they were headed for the lumpy asteroid that had been grafted to the colony centuries ago. Originally the asteroid had been used as a mine during the construction of the Frontier Side. However when construction stopped after just four colonies were completed the asteroid was simply abandoned. Although a lot of the interior had been excavated it still contained a substantial amount of resources.

To Captain William Rawlings it was a very welcome sight. Frontier I was the home base of the _Victory_ and the main headquarters of the MCDA. Hidden within the asteroid mine was a secret shipyard where the _Victory_ class battleships were being built. Thanks to this it was also the best possible place for the _Victory_ to be repaired. He was half dreading and half looking forward to getting back to base. The dread came from the fact that The Council would probably lecture him about the problems causes by his allowing a civilian to pilot and Raystrike Gundam; and by being found by the Imperial Fleet so easily. He suspected that The Admiralty would want to take away all the data records from the recent battle so that they could be analysed. This didn't bother William so much since he was good friends with Commodore Richard Lyle, the head of The Admiralty.

The hatch at the rear of the bridge slid open and moments later Jason Wright stepped through. The young scrap merchant come pilot kicked off the metal deck plates and floated over to Rawlings' raised command chair; where he steadied himself by grabbing the headrest.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" he asked in a rather sombre tone of voice. Everyone was still hurting from the loss of Harold Westings and it was affecting Jason deeply.

"Yes I wanted you to see this," said the captain as he pointed to Frontier I and its asteroid appendage.

"I've seen Frontier I before," said Jason offhandedly, "I was born there and I still live there you know."

"Of course but you haven't seen our Frontier I," replied Captain Rawlings.

"Surely you've heard of Liberty Harbour?" asked Commander Barther, who was seated in the second command chair going over some reports.

"I'm a scrap merchant," replied Jason tersely. "My attention is pretty much always focused on where I'll find a debris field. I don't have time to listen to every little rumour. Heck I'd never even heard of you lot before you came barging in on us. I had a good thing going on back at that asteroid before you came along and started a war there."

"Don't you care about what the Empire is doing to the Earth Sphere?" asked Rawlings. "They are oppressing people here in space and on the Earth; don't you want to help them?"

"The Empire doesn't bother me and I don't bother them. I understand their banks have a much better interest rate than the banks in the Frontier Side, so they can't be all that bad." replied Jason. "As long as the Frontier Side is safe and neutral territory I don't care what happens to anywhere else. All I care about is making sure Romana and Abby are safe and that we have enough money to put food on our plates."

"You have a very selfish outlook on our times Mr Wright," declared Commander Barther.

"Look I can't afford to be running around playing soldiers on some fancy battleship," replied Jason with considerable vigour. "I have a family to support, I have responsibilities."

Barther was about to reply but Rawlings interjected. "That's enough you two, we're about to enter port and I don't want any arguments right now."

Jason pushed off from Rawlings chair and moved closer to the large windows at the front of the bridge. He came to a stop near the helmsman's station, which was occupied by David Hayes. The helmsman, Hayes, was carefully lining up the _Victory_ so that she'd be able to enter Liberty Harbour without incident.

Jason could see a narrow passageway cut into the rock of the asteroid. It looked like dozens of other furrows that had been dug into the asteroid over the centuries. However as they got closer a series of guide lights flickered into life. The passageway was so incredible tight that Jason thought they were going to plough right into the rock face on more than one occasion. He couldn't help but marvel at the level of skill Hayes was displaying.

"Captain the _Brazen_ has entered the passageway behind us," reported a crewman from the back of the bridge.

"Very good, thank you," replied Rawlings. "I bet this is easier for them."

"Of course it is," said Jason. "That ship is tiny compared to this behemoth."

As the _Victory_ rounded one last rock formation the passageway opened up into a huge cavern. Instantly Jason could see three large docks recessed into the far wall along with a few smaller ones off to the sides; two of the three large docks were occupied. To Jason they looked very similar to the _Victory_ they had the same central isle bracketed with launch catapults. There was also the same sloped superstructure with the two massive tri-barrelled main guns leading up to the command tower.

"What are those?" asked Jason, he had inkling but wanted to know for sure.

"Our sisters," replied Rawlings as he got out of his command chair and floated over to Jason. "That's the _Vanguard_ on the left and _Agamemnon_ on the right. They aren't finished yet but it shouldn't be much more than a few weeks before they are ready."

"_Victory, Vanguard_ and _Agamemnon_ where did you get names like those from?" asked Jason, "They don't seem to fit together."

"They are named after the warships used by one of the greatest naval commanders my nation has ever produced," said Rawlings. He patted Jason on the back. "They will bring us luck." He kicked off the deck and floated back to his command chair. "Begin docking procedure."

"Yes sir," called out Hayes. The helmsman then started the difficult task of turning the _Victory_ around by one hundred and eighty degrees so that the battleship could reverse into her docking back. Dozens of little manoeuvring thrusters fired on the port side of the bow and at the same time a similar set of thrusters fired on the starboard side of the engine block.

"Well I'll be getting off soon so I might as well go pack," said Jason. He turned away from the window and started to head towards the hatch at the rear of the bridge.

"I'm sorry Mr Wright but I can't let you off straight away," said Captain Rawlings. "Crewman Marsh will escort you back to your cabin." He gestured to the pasty-faced young crewman who'd been standing at the back of the bridge. "You've seen our secrets Mr Wright; I will have to consult with my superiors about what to do with you."

Jason starred daggers at Rawlings. "So this is how you're going to treat me? Even though I've saved your lives already? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you Jason." replied Rawlings, "My superiors however do not. Please tolerate this it won't take long to sort out."

"Okay Rawlings, I'll play it your way for now."

"How long do you plan on keeping us here?" asked Romana Tyler. She was sat in the _Victory's_ recreation room and was thoroughly displeased with the situation. In front of her were sat Kieron Hall and Max Clifford, who were engaged in a game of chess.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked Kieron, "We don't know, they never tell us anything."

Max dragged himself away from carefully planning his next move to add, "Just be grateful you're not confined to quarters, you get to spend more time with us."

"Yeah great I just love watching chess matches," she replied dryly, "It's my number two hobby, right after watching paint dry."

Kieron failed to contain a snort of laughter as she said that. "It's for your own safety. You know some of the MCDAs secrets and we know there are Empire spies in the Frontier Side. If they manage to get a hold of either your name or Jason's then you won't be safe at all."

"The Frontier Side is neutral territory, the Empire would never try anything," retorted Romana.

"Romana you're sitting in the flagship of an organisation sworn to tear down the Empire no matter what; which is parked in its base of operations in Frontier I," replied Kieron calmly, "The neutrality of the Frontier Side has been violated ever since the MCDA took up residency here."

"That doesn't matter," Romana rebuffed with a slight jerk of her head. "Their Emperor Leonas decreed the Frontier Side neutral territory. They aren't going to disobey orders from their Emperor."

"That may well be true," said Max after finally making his move on the chess board. To his horror Kieron instantly made his own move, taking one of Max's Bishops in the process. "However we never know when the Emperor will retract that decree, it could happen at any moment and then the Imperial Fleet will be on our doorstep in no time at all."

Romana stood up and stretched her arms while walking over to one of the drinks dispensers. She worked the controls to the dispenser with a few graceful hand movements and promptly her drink appeared in the opening. "Is it possible to make a call out to the colony?"

"Depends on what the call is about," replied Kieron automatically.

"I want to find out how Abby is doing," said Romana. "Jason and I normally send messages back every now and then but we missed the last one."

"I'm sure I can convince the Captain to let you," said Kieron. "I'll look into it."

_--- _

_Empire of Lambda Colonies Space Forces patrol ship Pious,  
On route to rendezvous point near L1_

Lieutenant Icarus Miarcaril breezed onto the bridge of the _Pious_ with his usual foul temper in tow. He did not like being ordered about by the Special Operations Command. He didn't believe that they had the Emperor's best interests at heart. They were well known for pushing the limits of their authority to breaking point. The only man that could keep them in check was the Emperor himself but he was now a frail old man.

"Lieutenant Miarcaril we've picked up a transport vessel on radar sir," reported the junior officer who had been on watch.

"I wasn't expecting to reach the rendezvous point so quickly," Icarus was mildly surprised, his estimates put them at least an hour away.

"No sir we are not. It appears to be civilian transport vessel," said the junior officer. "I was just about the hail them."

"So you should. There are no civilian transports authorised to use this spacelane," replied Icarus as he took up his position on his central command chair. "Have you identified the transport yet?"

"Yes sir, it appears to be the _Lindum Star_ sir," reported Mr Koff from his position at the radar station.

"The _Lindum Star_? We've come across them operating out of their designated spacelanes before," said Icarus with a trace of anger in his voice. "The Special Operations Command will have to wait. We have our duty to attend to."

"Yes sir, I'll see to the boarding party right away sir," said the junior officer. The young officer started to leave the bridge but Icarus practically leapt out of his command chair and stopped the junior officer.

"I think I'll deal with this one in person," he said as he straightened his uniform. "You have command here Mr Mudde."

"Yes Sir," replied Mudde.

_--- _

_Civilian cargo transport ship Lindum Star,  
Circular Frontier Side SpaceLane_

The _Lindum Star_ positively dwarfed the _Pious_. The transport ship had a very blocky construction and was at least three times as long and nearly twice as wide. The Empire built its transport ships large to fit in as much cargo as possible. The _Lindum Star_ was an older model which had been sold by the Imperial Fleet's supply corps to a civilian company. The _Pious_ matched the ponderous speed of the massive transport ship and, as the two ships got nearer to each other, extended a docking manifold. The clamps on the manifold locked onto the outer hatch of one of the _Lindum Star's_ many airlocks. It took only a few short minutes to make the passage safe and Icarus was the first into it when the _Pious'_ airlock opened. He was joined by a squad of fully equipped Naval Marines sporting the latest army issue assault rifles. All ships within the Imperial fleet carried detachments of Marines to counter or lead any possible boarding actions. Normally they didn't have to do any fighting, especially since their weaponry was more likely to penetrate a ship's hull than anything else. Icarus liked using them for their psychological value. Having a full squad of Marines marching around a ship was enough to scare anyone into never breaking Imperial Law again.

Everyone of the Marines was taller than Icarus and when the _Lindum Star's_ airlock opened they towered over the pasty faced crewman who greeted them. Icarus and the Marines escorted the crewman to the _Lindum Star's_ bridge. Once they had arrived Icarus let the Marines charge onto the bridge first. They enjoyed doing it and it added to the psychological shock factor they caused. He waited a few moments before strolling onto the bridge. It was just as he remember it from his last run in with the _Lindum Star_ six months ago. Standing in the middle of the bridge was the scruffily dressed and bearded man Icarus knew to be 'Captain' David Afrit. The rest of the crew were cowering at the front of the bridge near the main viewing window.

"Captain Afrit, we meet again," said Icarus smoothly. "I though we agreed after are last talk that you wouldn't break spacelanes again."

"It's not my fault this time Lieutenant," protested Afrit. "There was a fire and the navigation computer was destroyed."

"I'll be the judge of that captain," Icarus' eyes narrowed. "Your data card, now."

Slowly Afrit handed over the small grey data card to Icarus. The data card system was introduced early in the Empire's conquest of space and was used as a form of control over the various merchant fleets. The data cards stored all information a ship needed to travel around the Earth Sphere. It carried the authorisation codes for ships to access certain spacelanes freely. It also recorded any time when a ship strayed from its allotted spacelane.

The Marine nearest Icarus handed him a card reader and promptly began studying the card's record. He did not like what he saw. "Captain this informs me that you've broken spacelanes two times since out last little chat. Please don't insult my intelligence by claims fire on both those times."

"I paid the fines for the times," snapped Afrit. "They've got nothing to do with now."

"Oh but they do Captain," replied Icarus coolly. "They matter a great deal. You may have paid those fines, and that is commendable of you, but that doesn't change the fact you are a repeat offender. Four violations in six months, you are setting a poor example and have failed in your duty to the Emperor." With an almost pained expression on his face Icarus took a pistol from the Marine next to him and aimed it at Captain Afrit.

"Now look here you can't do this," Afrit started speaking but Icarus' bullet ringed out like a permanent full stop to the sentence.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you," he bellowed at the cowering bridge crew. "If you break Imperial Law you deserve no mercy and are liable to be executed like a traitor. If I ever find this ship out of its allotted spacelane ever again I will not hesitate to destroy it without warning."

_--- _

_MCDA battleship Victory,  
Docked at Liberty Harbour_

Romana sat at the, for want of a better expression, dressing table in the pokey cabin she and Jason had been assigned. She was busy combing her long black hair while she waited for the outside communications line to be made available. Kieron had promised it would not take much more than an hour or so. It had already been more than an hour and a half. She had not expected to be taken virtually hostage by the MCDA. She agreed with their cause but this was just going too far. The cabin door slipped open and Jason entered the room. Without speaking he slouched across the room and slumped onto the small couch in the corner of the room.

"Jason?" Romana ventured. They hadn't properly spoken since he had come back from the last battle. She got no reply from the sullen scrap merchant come pilot. Peeved at this stubbornness she decided to just keep speaking at him. "I had a word with Kieron today. He has agreed to get us a communication link out to the colony so we can send word to Abby."

This at least managed to get a response from him with him murmuring "That's good to hear."

The wall mounted computer terminal bleeped shrilly, indicating there was an incoming message. Romana walked over to the terminal and pressed the receive button. "Ms Tyler we now have a secure line to the colony for you." reported Patrick Ashdown, the _Victory's_ chief communications officer.

"Thank you sir," replied Romana woodenly, she wasn't totally sure how to talk to the _Victory's_ crew.

"Hey no need for that sir stuff," said Ashdown with a smile. "Just call me Paddy okay?"

"Right, thanks Paddy," Romana was relieved and flashed the bridge officer a dazzling smile. As soon as Paddy's image had disappeared Romana punched in the number of Adam Reed. Adam and his partner Jane Wood were old friends and the people who Abby spent the most time with when Jason and Romana were not at Frontier I.

The call rang for about thirty seconds before it was answered by Jane. "Hello Jane Wood residence."

"Hi Jane its Romana," said Romana in a light and cheery tone.

"Roe! Where have you been, we've been trying to get in touch with you for ages." said Jane with concern in her voice. "I didn't know the _Vixen_ had come into port."

"I'm not on the _Vixen_. It was destroyed but don't worry we're both safe. Jason is with me." Romana tried to play down the seriousness of this statement but it wasn't easy.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you go off to that old asteroid. I just knew it wasn't safe." a frown appeared on Jane's round face. She brushed aside a loose strand of blond hair as she started to speak again. "Who rescued you? I didn't think anyone else went out that far."

Romana hesitated. She trusted Jane but the MCDA would probably come down hard on her if she started blabbering. "It was just a passing cargo ship," she lied. "We were really lucky." She hated lying to a friend but she had no other option. "So why were you trying to contact us?"

"Abby was sent home with a letter from the headmistress two days ago," said Jane. "Apparently she was involved in a fight with one of the other girls in her class. The principle wants you to come in and talk with her."

"Thanks Jane, we'll take it from here." replied Romana. "I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Bye Roe and good luck!" Jane's face was replaced with the _Victory's_ insignia on the monitor as the line closed.

"How are we going to deal with this? The principle wants to see us and we're trapped on this ship!" Romana was starting to get frustrated. She hated being frustrated because it meant she was not in total control of the situation.

"Don't worry about it," Jason stood up and stretched a bit before turning to face her. "We'll just have to pop out and have a word with her."

"And how exactly are we meant to just pop out of this heavily armed and well protected battleship?" she asked accusingly.

"We'll find a way," was his simple reply.

She looked at him quizzically and then noticed his impish smile. Suddenly she didn't feel frustrated anymore because she knew he was there to help her as always. "I love you when you are being mischievous."

_--- _

_MCDA facility Liberty Harbour,  
Frontier I space colony_

Captain William Rawlings marched into Commodore Richard Lyle's office. He was followed by Commander Barther and Flight Lieutenant Hall. Richard Lyle was the head of the Admiralty, the body that controls the day to day running of MCDA's military. He was a former admiral in the Empire of Lambda Colonies Space Forces who defected from the Empire following the slaughter of millions of civilians during a rebellion in Side 3 early in UC 0350. At that time the MCDA didn't even exist and it was his force of will that eventually brought all the disparate anti-Empire factions together in a single group. His ship the _Redemption_, an _Inquisitor_ class cruiser, which he defected with was a symbol of rebellion and fought several key battles that allowed many rebel groups to escape to the Frontier Side.

It was a well know fact within the MCDA that Lyle wanted to command the _Victory_ however The Council had decreed he was too valuable to risk. When he was serving with the Empire of Lambda Colonies Space Forces Lyle had been chief of the naval research department. He was the only who convinced the MCDA leadership to approve construction of the three _Victory_ battleships and had been the principle designer.

"It's good to see you again gentlemen," said Lyle. He stood and walked around his desk to shake the hands of all three of the _Victory's_ officers. "How did she perform? Please sit."

"The only thing that let her down was the inexperience of her crew," replied Rawlings as he sat in the offered chair. "I included. I shouldn't think it will take use long to master her. How are the repairs to the _Vanguard_ and _Agamemnon_ progressing?"

"I'm told they will be back on schedule by the end of the month," replied Lyle rather sceptically. "Your _Brazen_ will be a great help. I'll have to start lobbying Anaheim Electronics. I might be able to convince them to start building new ships based off it. We just don't have the facilities here. For awhile I feared we might have to retrofit an Empire design, I was never very good at designing affordable warships."

"Is there any word yet on more pilots' sir?" asked Hall. "It's just that there are only two of us on the _Victory_ now, not counting Mr Wright."

"Three more have completed their training," replied Lyle as he shuffled some papers around his desk. "They should be arriving within the next 24 hours." He handed one of the papers to Hall. "I should like to have a word with this Mr Wright. I want to get to him for The Council does, we need to try and convince him to join us. I fear that bunch of politicians might just put him off. Your report stated his partner was insisting we buy them a new ship?"

"Yes Sir. She was quite emphatic about it," replied Rawlings smoothly.

"Well there are old cargo haulers all over the Frontier Side," Lyle half said to himself. "I'm sure we could snag one and do it up for them. Another thing before I forget. The Council has finally decided on the colour scheme for our uniforms. Anaheim was insistent on having it as their own light blue while the Frontier Side representatives wanted this awful off grey. The representatives from the other Luna cartels proposed a sort of dark blue-purple as a compromise. After a five and a half hour debate they finally chose that one. The first batch is finished I'll have them shipped over to you right away. It's only right that our flagship has them first."

Romana crawled, as quietly as she possibly could, along the dusty air ventilation duct. Jason's master plan to get off the _Victory_ and back onto Frontier I involved them sneaking through the ventilation ducts that made up the docking gantry. So far so good they had reached the dockside facilities without detection but now they were having trouble finding a way out of the duct.

"This has to be one of your most stupid ideas!" she hissed while trying to keep her voice down.

"It got us out of there didn't it?" Jason hissed back while he edged forward trying to find a nice deserted room, by looking through the ceiling grates, for them to drop into.

After an indeterminate amount of time scrabbling about in the ducts they finally found a deserted room. Jason popped the grate and dropped down first. A few moments later he helped Romana out of the duct.

"Now what we are filthy from the vent and stuck in the middle of a military base," said Romana without a great deal of enthusiasm in her voice.

Jason looked around the room for a few moments. Judging from the stacks of boxes and containers it looked like a store room. With cautious curiosity he opened a few of the boxes to see if there as anything of use inside.

"Hey look at these," he said as he rummaged through one of the fairly new looking boxes. "These look like uniforms. I bet we can sneak out using these."

"Using uniforms as a disguise? That's so cliché," said Romana as she started to look through the box with Jason. "However we don't have another option right now."

It didn't take them very long at all to change into the dark blue-purple uniforms. Romana's had an unfeasibly short skirt which she could only assume was designed by a man. The jacket however was snug but comfortable with innumerable pockets of all sizes. Jason thought the uniform looked dashing and felt surprisingly proud to be wearing it. Although he did think the pelisse thrown over one shoulder was going a bit far. They paused for a moment to check each other over before stepping out into a corridor.

After about five minuets of wandering through the corridors they were stopped by the unpleased shout of "Hey you there stop!"

Both Jason and Romana slowly turned around to see a guard with a submachine gun half raised and looking at them quizzically. After a few seconds of surveying the pair the guard jumped to attention and saluted.

"I apologise Sirs. I didn't recognise the new uniforms. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble Flight Lieutenant," stammered the guard.

"That's quite alright, your thoroughness is commendable" Jason rallied quickest and replied, trying to sound as confident as possible. His mind was racing furiously trying to use this situation to their advantage. "This is terribly embarrassing but I'm afraid my companion and I are somewhat lost. We only just arrived here and haven't quite got the layout down yet."

"Did you come in from Von Braun Sir? We've had quite a few pilots arriving recently," said the guard, who had relaxed considerably now that the officer had admitted a weakness. "I'll show you the way to the main reception Sir, you'll be able to make your away from their."

_--- _

_ELCSF transport Emperor's Steed,  
Near the Frontier Side Border_

Icarus Miarcaril stood waiting in the antechamber to Captain Otto von Engelram's office. Icarus didn't like getting involved with the Special Operations Command they were mixed up in some very dirty business. However gaining the patronage of an admiral in the Special Operations Command was a sure-fire way of receiving a promotion. A junior officer ushered him into the Captain's office. The office had an opulence that far outstripped the ship in which it was located.

"Lieutenant Miarcaril you are late. You were given strict instructions and you failed to complete them," said von Engelram from behind his large desk.

"With respect Sir. My primary duty is the patrolling of the Empire's spacelanes," replied Icarus. "I fulfilled my duty. It would have been negligent of me to have ignored the _Lindum Star_, sir,"

"If you keep up that attitude you'll never get off that rust bucket of a patrol ship, Miarcaril," snapped von Engelram. "Your ship has been transferred to Special Operations Command for the duration of Operation Union. You will do exactly as I say. In a few short hours the _Emperor's Steed_ will employ a miniature mass driver to disable a number of the listening posts that are part of the _Frontier Chain_. Once that part of the operation is completed the _Pious_ will enter the Frontier Side and rendezvous with a transport waiting inside the border. You will deliver to them two mobile droids."

"May I ask why sir?" asked Icarus.

"We have agents in the Frontier Side. They report that the general populace is displeased with the current administration. Our agents have been fermenting revolution and an outright rebellion requires only a spark." declared von Engelram. "Our agents will use the droids to create that spark and when the revolution is complete the Frontier Side will gladly join the Empire."

_--- _

_Moorsand School,  
Frontier I_

Jason brought the green electric car to a halt outside the palatial main entrance to the prestigious Moorsand School. He and Romana had stopped off at their apartment to get a change of clothes before heading to the school. Romana had thought it was give the wrong impression if they had turned up in MCDA uniforms. Getting out of the car they walked up to the main entrance doors which were opened by a butler. Moorsand catered for the children of the Frontier Side's wealthy elites. Jason had only managed to get Abby a place there by bribing the previous headmistress with a custom made space racer.

The butler led them to the headmistress' office and informed them to wait until called for. Taking advantage of the seats provided the two scrap merchants sat down. Romana rested her head on Jason's left shoulders while he sat ridged. He didn't like teachers, or any authority figure for that matter. After his parents were killed the government had tried to bundling him off in an orphanage. Jason didn't take kindly to the dictatorship style orphanage and, even though being only seven years old, ran away. Jason had to educate himself while living on the streets. Luckily he didn't live on the streets for long as he was taken in by the old transport ship captain Bernard Grimes. "If only old Grimes could see me now," thought Jason, "I'm practically respectable."

"The headmistress will see you now," said the young secretary.

Jason and Romana walked into the headmistress' office and were met by the matriarchal persona of Elizabeth Forsythe, the former governor turned headmistress. She was a formidable woman who kept her greying hair in a tight bun held in place by two pins.

"Mr Wright and Ms Tyler how good of you to see me," said Forsythe. Her aristocratic breeding was evident in her tone of voice. "Please do be seated." Jason and Romana took the offered chairs. "I wish to talk to you about Abby. Recently she has become disruptive in lessons and even fighting with other pupils during free time,"

"Was anyone injured?" asked Jason, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Miss Bridget Anne-Maria Bourbon had her nose broken by Abby," replied Forsythe sharply. "Lady Bourbon was not please I can tell you that much."

"A broken nose? I didn't realise Abby had that strong a punch," blurted out Jason without considering the consequences of his comment. Romana took the opportunity to hit him on the arm. Forsythe merely sneered at him.

"I believe the problem Abby has is the lack of real parents," Forsythe stated in blunt manner. "What she needs is guidance from adults with respectable jobs. I'm sure you do your best but you are just scrap merchants and teenagers at that. You are away from her far too long to be raising her properly. I would advise allowing her to be adopted by a respectable family."

"Hey don't speak to us like that. Not everyone is born with a silver spoon lodged up their backside," Romana let out a smirk as Jason got into full flow. "Some people in this world have to work hard everyday just to get by. I thought arrange for Abby to come here would guarantee her a good education that would set her up in life. Now I see you are just a bunch of stuck up snobs. Well if we aren't good enough for you I'll teach Abby myself."

Forsythe let slip a hallow laugh. "And what makes you think you are qualified to teach anyone Mr Scrap Merchant? I wouldn't let you educate a rodent. If you take Abby out of this school you will ruin her only chance of making something with her life."

"With respect Ms Forsythe you are wrong," said Romana. "We are perfectly capable of raising her properly. You just watch us."

"That was probably one of the most stupid things we've done," said Romana after they had left Forsythe's office. She was instantly beginning to regret pulling Abby from the school.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let my daughter be taught by some aristo bint like her," declared Jason resolutely. "Come on let's find Abby and get out of here. What class is she in?"

"She should be in 7A," said Romana as they started to roam the corridors of Moorsand. It took them about ten minutes to find the right room.

Jason peered in through the glass window in the door. All the little desks were in neat rows and the children were sat perfectly still reading from books. At the back of the room in a corner and isolated by a barrier of empty desks sat Abby. The little brown haired girl looked wholly bored with her book and was trying to flick wads of paper at her nearest classmate. Jason decided to wake up the sleepy little scene by flinging the classroom door open so that it clattered against the wall.

"Hey Abby get a move on we are heading out!" he yelled as he stepped into the room. Behind him Romana trying to shrink back and avoid the embarrassment.

"Papa!" the little girl half squealed as she quickly rammed the books from her desk into her bag. Then with surprising agility she leaped over her desk and dashed too the door. Making sure that her bag, which was slung over her shoulder, hit the heads of her classmates on the way out. Before the teacher even recovered from the initial shock they trio were gone.

The trio let themselves out of the main entrance; they didn't think it wise to disturb the school anymore. Just as they were leaving a man in a rather expensive suit accidentally barged into Jason.

"Hey you could at least apologise!" Jason called but the man had already rushed into the school and the doors had swung shut. Just as Jason started to walk off to their car he noticed that the man had dropped a folder. Inquisitive to his core he picked up the folder and opened it too take a look. He started to read it while walking back to the car. "What the hell?" he exclaimed as his eyes darted across the page. "Operation Union? How dare they! Romana we've got a problem here!"

_--- _

_ELCSF patrol ship Pious,  
Frontier Side Border_

Lieutenant Icarus Miarcaril nervously checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. The hands were slowly creeping towards the start time for the operation. He did not like this plan one bit however they were orders he could no refuse.

He checked his watch one last time and then spoke, "Commence Operation Union!"

At that exact same moment the miniature mass driver mounted on the _Emperor's Steed_ launched the first asteroid destined to disable the _Frontier Chain_. The Special Operations Command's plan to establish an Empire dominated Frontier Side had begun


	7. Notes

_Mutual Colony Defence Alliance and Allies_

MCDA/UEN MS model numbers codes – first two digits equal design/construction site, third digit equals the order in which the MS was designed  
20 – Frontier I  
21 – Granada City  
22 – Von Braun  
23 – Anman  
RXN – Federation Experimental Newtype  
CMS – Colony Mobile Suit  
BMS- British Mobile Suit  
EMS – Earth Mobile Suit

**Mobile Suits**

RXN-122 Raystrike Gundam   
Prototype attack-use mobile suit

Manufacturer: Strategic Naval Research Institute  
Head Height: 15.2 meters  
Full Height: 16.0 meters (w/OBC)  
Dry Weight: 9.6 metric tons  
Max Gross: 27.89 metric tons  
Propulsion Systems: 22100kg x4; 16010kg x2; 4620kg x2.  
Acceleration: Dry: 13.5G; Max Gross: 4.64G   
Venires/Apogee Motors: 60  
Power Plant: Minovsky-type fusion reactor.  
Secondary Power Source: Battery system.  
Generator Output: 4754mw  
Armour: Gundarium alloy/ceramic composite.   
Internal Frame: Moveable.  
Actuator System: JS45-RX9 New High-Performance I-field motor drive  
Cockpit Type: Panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso.  
Sensor Type: Radar system; accelerated-response midrange detection.  
Sensor Radius: Overall: 3700m; Radar: 3700m; ARMD: 2100m.  
Countermeasures: N/A   
Electronic Countermeasures: Unknown.  
Communications: Radio/video transmission; burst-transmission laser relay.

Fixed Armament: 3-barrel fire-linked vulcan gun x2, mounted in head, 300rds each; beam sabre x2, stored in recharge racks in side skirt armour, .54mw; beam shield x2, mounted on forearms.  
Optional Armament: Overcharge beam cannon x4, mounted on turret units on shoulders, power output variable (12.1 - 45.2mw).  
Optional Hand-held Armament: Beam rifle, powered by rechargeable e-cap (32 charges), 5.54mw.

Developed by the Earth Federation's SNRI, the RXN-122 was developed specifically for use by a Newtype pilot. With its high performance and superlative reaction time, it matches a Newtype's heightened reflexes well -- with the addition of two powerful 'scanning' turret units on its shoulders (guided by the Newtype's precognitive impulses), it can engage multiple opponents at high speed with excellent accuracy.

Model number: CMS–201  
Code name: Merlin  
Unit type: limited production general mobile suit  
Manufacturer: Mutual Colony Defence Alliance Frontier I Works  
Operator: Mutual Colony Defence Alliance  
Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso;  
Dimensions: head height 15.0 meters, full height 15.3 meters;  
Weight: empty 17.1 metric tons; max gross 30.3 metric tons  
Construction: titanium alloy composite on movable frame  
Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 3170 kW  
Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 18540 x 1, 14240 x 2, 10000 x 4; vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 20   
Performance: maximum thruster acceleration 2.8g  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 9800 meters; birdlime launchers in hands; hardpoint x 4, 2 on hip armour, 1 on either leg;  
Fixed armaments: 3-barrel fire-linked vulcan gun x2, mounted in head, 300rds each; beam sabre x2, stored in recharge racks on backpack, .43mw;  
Optional fixed armaments: beam shield x 1, mounted on either forearm, spare beam shield mounted on hip armour; 3-tube missile pods, reload x 1, mounted on hardpoints;  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered powered by replaceable e-pac, can be stored on external hardpoints, 2 spare e-pacs stored on hip armour;

Model number: CMS–201R  
Code name: Merlin Recon "Eye-Lin"  
Unit type: reconnaissance mobile suit  
Manufacturer: Mutual Colony Defence Alliance Frontier I Works  
Operator: Mutual Colony Defence Alliance  
Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso;  
Dimensions: head height 15.0 meters, full height 15.3 meters;  
Weight: empty 17.1 metric tons; max gross 36.3 metric tons  
Construction: titanium alloy composite on movable frame  
Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 3170 kW  
Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 18540 x 1, 14240 x 2, 10000 x 4; vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 28   
Performance: maximum thruster acceleration 2.4g  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 30000 meters; birdlime launchers in hands; advance remote operated camera/sensor pod, mounted on shoulder; passive radar radome, mounted on head; various infra-read visual and communications sensors mounted in head; 4 x data pods, stores encoded reconnaissance data, can be launched or jettisoned;   
Fixed armaments: beam sabre x2, stored in recharge racks on rear skirt armour, .43mw;  
Optional fixed armaments: solid shield x 1, mounted on either forearm;  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered powered by replaceable e-pac, can be stored on external hardpoints, 2 spare e-pacs stored on hip armour;

**Warships**  
Victory class  
Unit type: mobile battleship  
Affiliation: Mutual Colony Defence Alliance  
Overall length: 504 meters  
Overall width: 142 meters  
Propulsion system: 8 x main jet/rocket thrusters, many x manoeuvring thrusters, minovsky craft system;  
Armament: beam shield x 1, mounted in bow; 3-barrel main gun x 2; 2-barrel main gun x 6, 4 mounted forward, 2 aft; 2-barrel mega particle gun x 2, mounted in 'shield wheels'; 2-barrel laser turret x 18, mounted in 'pop-up' emplacements on hull; multi-launcher x 4  
Mobile Suits: 12  
Launch Catapults: 3  
Re-entry capsules: 1  
Known ships in class:  
Victory  
Agamemnon  
Vanguard

Clop class (Modified) – Reinforce subclass – Brazen sub subclass  
Unit type: cruiser  
Affiliation: Mutual Colony Defence Alliance / Union of Earth Nations  
Overall length: 265 meters  
Overall width: 68 meters  
Propulsion system: 3 x main jet/rocket thrusters, many x manoeuvring thrusters, minovsky craft system;  
Armaments: beam shield x 1, mounted in bow; 2-barrel main gun x 4, 2-barrel secondary gun x 8, missile launcher x 6  
Mobile suits: 6  
Launch Catapult: 2  
Known ships in class: Brazen

MCDA Ranks:

MS Corps  
Space Commodore – Not Currently in Use  
Group Captain  
Wing Commander – Not Currently in Use  
Squadron Leader  
Flight Lieutenant  
Flying Officer  
Pilot Officer

Navy  
Admiral – Not Currently in Use  
Vice Admiral – Not Currently in Use  
Commodore  
Captain  
Commander  
Lieutenant Commander   
Lieutenant  
Lieutenant Junior Grade  
Ensign

_--- _

_Empire of Lambda Colonies_

Empire Mobile Droid colouration and nomenclature:  
Dark Grey: Border Command  
Dark Green: Tactical Command  
Dark Blue: Strategic Command  
White/Black: Special Operations Command  
Gold: Imperial Honour Guard

Roman numerals on the left shoulder armour indicate the Side garrison/fleet from which the droid originates.

LSMD – Lambda Society Mobile Droid  
LXOIMS – Lambda Experimental Odenburg Institute Mobile Suit

**Mobile Droids**

Model number: LSMD-D  
Code name: Mobile Droid Type-D  
Unit type: standard mobile droid  
Manufacturer: Lambda Society  
Operator: Empire of Lambda Colonies  
Accommodation: none  
Dimensions: head height 14.8 meters  
Weight: dry weight 8.7 tons, full weight 19.8 tons  
Construction: titanium alloy/super-ceramic composite on movable frame  
Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 3210 kW  
Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 32140 x 1, 18954 x 2; vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 19   
Performance: maximum thruster acceleration 3.5g  
Equipment and design features: remote controlled unit via Minovsky Control system

Fixed armaments: beam gun x 1, mounted in right centre torso; beam shield x 1, mounted on left forearm  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle x 1, powered by rechargeable energy cap; beam cannon x 1, powered by rechargeable energy cap;

Model number: LSMD-C  
Code name: Mobile Droid Type-C  
Unit type: cannon type mobile droid  
Manufacturer: Lambda Society  
Operator: Empire of Lambda Colonies  
Accommodation: none  
Dimensions: head height 14.8 meters, full height 15.9 meters  
Weight: dry weight 8.7 tons, full weight 21.8 tons  
Construction: titanium alloy/super-ceramic composite on movable frame  
Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 3210 kW  
Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 32140 x 1, 18954 x 2; vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 19   
Performance: maximum thruster acceleration 3.2g  
Equipment and design features: remote controlled unit via Minovsky Control system  
Fixed armaments: beam gun x 1, mounted in right centre torso; beam shield x 1, mounted on left forearm; beam cannon x 2, mounted over shoulders;  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle x 1, powered by rechargeable energy cap;

**Warships**

PS-0207  
Unit type: patrol ship  
Affiliation: Empire of Lambda Colonies  
Overall length: 154 meters  
Overall width: 65 meters  
Propulsion system: 2 x main jet/rocket thrusters, many x manoeuvring thrusters,   
Armament: 2-barrel main gun x 1; main gun x 2; 2-barrel laser turret x 4, mounted in 'pop-up' emplacements on hull;  
Mobile Droids: 4  
Known ships in class: Pious, Devout

TS-0121  
Unit type: cargo transport  
Affiliation: Empire of Lambda Colonies / Civilian  
Overall length: 470 meters  
Overall width: 130 meters  
Propulsion system: 4 x rocket thrusters, many x manoeuvring thrusters  
Armament: 2-barrel laser turret x 6, mounted in 'pop-up' emplacements on hull;  
Mobile Droids: Many can be carried as cargo but not easily launched  
Known ships in class: Lindum Star, Eboracum Express, River of Gelvum

Righteous (HC-0402)  
Unit type: heavy cruiser  
Affiliation: Empire of Lambda Colonies  
Overall length: 565 meters  
Overall width: 131 meters  
Propulsion system: 6 x main rocket thrusters; many x manoeuvring thrusters;  
Armaments: 2-barrel main gun x 4; 2-barrel laser turret x 14, mounted in 'pop-up' emplacements on hull; missile launcher x 8  
Mobile Droids: 10  
Known ships in class: Righteous, Honourable, Just, Honest,

Virtuous (C-0308)  
Unit type: cruiser  
Affiliation: Empire of Lambda Colonies  
Overall length: 485 meters  
Overall width: 101 meters  
Propulsion system: 4 x main rocket thrusters; many x manoeuvring thrusters;  
Armaments: 2-barrel main gun x 3; main gun x 4; 2-barrel laser turret x 8, mounted in 'pop-up' emplacements on hull; missile launcher x 8  
Mobile Droids: 8  
Known ships in class: Virtuous, Inquisitor, Crusader, Telford, Zarn, Empire, Leonas, Lambda,

Inquisitor (C-0307)  
Unit type: cruiser  
Affiliation: Empire of Lambda Colonies  
Overall length: 476 meters  
Overall width: 99 meters  
Propulsion system: 3 x main rocket thrusters; many x manoeuvring thrusters;  
Armaments: 2-barrel main gun x 2; main gun x 6; 2-barrel laser turret x 6, mounted in 'pop-up' emplacements on hull; missile launcher x 8  
Mobile Droids: 6  
Known ships in class: Inquisitor, Crusader, Telford, Zarn, Empire, Leonas, Lambda, Redemption, Salvation, Liberator, Emancipation, Deliverance, Asperser, Prosecutor, Imperious,

_--- _

_Timeline and Glossary_

Please note that the timeline and glossary are works in progress and not complete. They are subject to change.

Timeline:  
UC 0130 – 25th August - Raystrike Gundam completed, its pilot will be veteran Mike Sutherns.  
UC 0130 – 26th August - Mike Sutherns dies in a transport accident, with no other known newtypes in the EFF the Raystrike Gundam is forgotten about and sealed up in a lab on Frontier One.  
UC 0131 – 27th June - Doctor Remus Belith begins work on his mobile droid theory.  
UC 0132 – 11th December – Doctor Remus Belith thrown out of the Strategic Naval Research Institute because his ideas are unsettling the Federations higher ups.  
UC 0200 - Earth Federation Assembly authorises construction of new colonies at Side One, The Asteroid fortress Konpeitoh is mined as part of the colony construction  
UC 0201 – The Asteroid fortress Konpeitoh is moved out of Side One in order to make room for more space colonies. It is relocated midway between Side One and Side Three.  
UC 0212 – Earth Federation Assembly authorises construction of new colonies at Side Seven, due to considerable set backs only two are completed before the fall of the Federation.  
UC 0218 – Fall of the Federation.  
UC 0247 – 6th June - The Lambda Society is formed in Londenion.  
UC 0259 – 3rd January – Lorenzo Leonas born on Londenion colony.  
UC 0262 – The Lambda Society begins to develop its ideology and uncovers Belith's research.  
UC 0279 – 19th May - Lorenzo Leonas becomes leader of the Lambda Society. He sets about starting the ball rolling for creating a force of mobile droids.  
UC 0282 – 18th November – Lambda Society wins general election on Londenion and becomes the ruling party.  
UC 0290 – Lambda Society commissions the Lambda class cruiser (0301).  
UC 0293 – 6th June - Lambda Society begins its conquest of Side One.  
UC 0294 – 20th May - Conquest of Side One complete.  
- Introduction of the new Leonas class cruiser (0302).  
UC 0295 – 21st July - The Lambda society moves onto conquering Side Six.  
UC 0297 – 27th November - Invasion of Sides Five and Two begins.  
UC 0298 – 9th January - Sides Five and Two conquered.  
UC 0298 – 2nd February - Side Seven conquered.  
UC 0299 – 23rd April Invasion of Side Three begins, resistance here is greatest.  
UC 0300 - 8th December – Side Three finally conquered.  
UC 0301 January 1st - the Lambda Society proclaims the Empire of Lambda Colonies which incorporated all the newly conquered colonies. Lorenzo Leonas crowned Emperor of the Empire of Lambda Colonies.  
2nd January – Empire class cruiser introduced. (0303)  
3rd January – The Empire begins a long process of integration bringing the newly conquered colonies up to the same standard as Side One; this will take well over a decade.  
UC 0310 – Zarn class cruiser introduced. (0304)  
UC 0313 1st March – Empire of Lambda Colonies announces the invasion of Earth with the aim of subjugating the warring factions, the invasion begins at 11:59pm.  
2nd March - Arti Gibraltar and Baikonur spaceports/mass drivers captured. The Empire discovers that Mobile Droids are inoperable on Earth.  
3rd March – With Mobile Droids inoperable on Earth the invasion stalls, there are not enough conventional troops to follow up, giving the Earth factions time to reorganise following the first attack.  
9th March – Union of Earth Nations formed and begins taking the fight to the Empire.  
1st April – With more troops, armour and air power arriving from the Empire new attacks begin pushing out from the initial landing sights across Eurasia.  
5th April – Empire attacks from Arti Gibraltar falter in the face of heavy resistance from Spanish UEN units, soldiers from the Empire aren't the best in the  
World but they make up for that with superior technology.  
10th April – Empire decides to keep their emphasis in the Far East before heading into the Middle East and Western Europe.  
11th April – Attacking out of Baikonur the Empire begins to secure Kazakhstan.  
21st April – Empire forces move out of Baikonur northward along the eastern line of the Urals. This is the start of a nineteen month invasion of Asian Russia.  
UC 0314 – 23rd June – Empire forces dropped from space secure the Hawaiian Islands  
UC 0315 – 7th July – Empire forces invade the territories to the south of Kazakhstan, they stop once they reach the Afghanistan border.  
UC 0315 – 6th August – To prevents possible collusion between the UEN and the Frontier Side the Empire launches a cross Pacific attack on the California Base mass driver. The mass driver is destroyed but the Empire suffers heavy casualties and large numbers of troops are captured, the Empire decides not to chance any more attacking on Continental America.  
UC 0317 – 9th September – The last of UEN Russia stronghold of Vladivostok is conquered, it falls due to a daring night attack led by Colonel Telford.  
UC 0318 – 5th May – General (formally Colonel) Telford begins a new offensive against the UEN in China, his attack is three pronged coming from Borhyon Tal in Mongolia, Vladivostok in Pacific Russia and Zaysan in Kazakhstan.  
24th May – Telford captures Beijing forcing the defenders south.  
3rd July – Telford's advance is halted along the Yangtze River, he beings a siege of Shanghai.  
19th July – UEN Pacific Fleet attempts to resupply Shanghai but suffer heavy losses and are forced to retreat before reaching Shanghai.  
UC 0319 – 6th September – UEN China has been forced back as far as Hong Kong, Telford launches a bloody assault that costs him his life but the Hong Kong mass driver is captured and UEN resistance in China is broken.  
9th September – Emperor Leonas pronounces Telford a Hero Of The Empire and posthumously awards him the Lambda Cross, the highest military honour the Empire can give.  
UC 0320 – Telford class cruiser introduced. (0305)  
UC 0320 – 4th March – The Empire begins a drive into South East Asia. With the UEN still reeling from its defeat in China resistant is weak.  
UC 0321 – 7th May – After over a year of preparation UEN India launches an offensive designed to cut off Empire reinforcements by retaking Baikonur, they strike northward cutting through Empire lines and causing a great deal of confusion.  
- 30th June – UEN forces are stopped by the Empire's final defence line, a mere mile from Baikonur. An Empire counterattack from China through Bhutan threatens India and the troops near Baikonur are forced to retreat.  
- 1st July – The frontlines have returned to as they were before May 17th. The Empire begins a new offensive driving from China and Kazakhstan into India  
- 25th October – UEN forces in India are finally beaten at the Battle of Vadodara  
UC 0322 – 11th January – The Empire begins its drive from India into the Middle East. In a campaign lasting twenty two months Pakistan, Iran, Iraq, Syria, Jordan, Saudi Arabia, Yemen and Oman fall, the campaign in extremely costly for both sides and the whole region would become unstable and extremely difficult from the Empire to rule. It will become the site of a new 'Great Game' as UEN and Empire intelligence agents attempt to bring the disparate tribes in these regions together.  
UC 0323 - 29th November – UEN halts the Empire advance at the Suez Canal  
- 4th December – The Emperor calls a stop to operations on Earth as they attempt to consolidate all their new territories, the Empire is also suffering a manpower shortage and begins recruiting from outside of Side One for the first time. In the campaigns on Earth the Empire has lost over 11.4 million men and the UEN over 24 million. However they control all of Russia east of the Urals, China, Korea, Indochina, and the Indian subcontinent, Central Asia, the Middle East and Arti Gibraltar. Although major operations are over for the time being there are still minor skirmishes between the two sides, especially at Suez.  
UC 0325 - 21st July William Rawlings born in England.  
UC 0329 - 16th March Daniel Rawlings born in England.  
- 5th September Icarus Miarcaril born.  
UC 0330 – Crusader class cruiser introduced. (0306)  
- 11th May Elizabeth Rawlings born in England.  
UC 0332 – 3rd March – The Empire prepares for its first major offensive on the Earth for a decade. From bases in Kazakhstan five million Empire troops launch a devastating assault on Russia  
13th September – Rapid manoeuvring by the Empire prevents the UEN forces in Russia from retreating into Western Europe, they are force northward, at St Petersburg they are wiped out.  
15th December – The Empire turns its attention to the rest of Europe, they realise that attacking Europe will be totally different to anything they've fought before. The UEN is desperate to hold onto Europe and has over 15 million soldiers stationed across the continent and many more in reserve.  
UC 0333 – 3rd March – Empire forces push into the Caucasus and through into Turkey. Dogged resistance means it takes a full month for the Empire forces to reach the Bosporus and the Dardanelles  
4th March Jason Wright born,.  
11th March – The Empire lands observations troops on Franz Josef Land, Severnaya Zemlya, New Siberia Islands and Wrangel Island in the Artic Circle. Theoretically they are there to observe any UEN attempts to cross the Artic Circle; however they are more commonly used as a dumping ground for disgraced officers.  
26th November Romana Tyler born  
UC 0340 – Inquisitor class cruiser introduced.(0307)  
- May 22nd David and Mary Wright assassinated by Empire agents, they had been trying to broker a peace treaty between the Empire and the UEN  
UC 0346 – The war on Earth has reached a stalemate in Europe, UEN has been pushed back as far as London in England.  
UC 0347 – 2nd January Treaty of Von Braun signed between ELC and the UEN.  
- 7th July UEN forces pull out of Britain, only a handful of indigenous units remain.  
- 9th July ELC forces seize additional territory in Britain while the UEN does nothing. King Stephan IV is forced to evacuate London and establish a new capital in York. The ELC puts the King's cousin David on the throne as a puppet.  
UC 0348 - 13th March After many arguments with his father William Rawlings leaves his England home and heads for space. Once there he joins a rebel group known as 'The Ghosts'.  
UC 0349 – Jason Wright and Romana Tyler meet for the first time.  
UC 0350 – 4th January – Rebellion in Side 3, blockade of colonies 11 and 12 begins  
- 23rd January – Use of poison gas approved for the rebel colonies  
- 24th January – Cruiser Zarn ordered to inject poison gas into the colonies, Captain Bishop refuses on moral grounds; Lt JG Miarcaril executes Captain Bishop and injects the gas.  
- 31st January - Jason Wright and Romana Tyler rescue Abby from a damaged shuttle  
4th February – Admiral Richard Lyle defects from the Empire with his ship the Redemption  
7th February – The Redemption meets up with the first of many rebel groups  
April – Mutual Colony Defence Alliance formed  
May – Frontier One asteroid converted into a shipyard, construction of Victory and her two sister ships begins – Raystrike Gundam discovered  
- 11th June Daniel Rawlings leaves his English home and travels to Afghanistan. Once there he joins up with the rebel tribes and starts to organise them against the local ELC forces.  
UC0351 16th Feb – Virtuous class cruiser introduced (0308)  
– 7th May – A group of pro-ultra-neutrality militants infiltrates the MCDA shipyard and sabotage the partially completed hulls of the Agamemnon and Vanguard  
- 2nd June – Victory completed and launched  
-Vixen destroyed  
- 3rd June – Pious meets Devout and attacks the Victory  
-Victory meets La Vie En Rose IV

Glossary:  
Glossary of Terms

**Admiralty, The** – the body that does the day to day running of the MCDA military, currently there are no actual admirals, the highest ranking officer is Commodore Richard Lyle.  
**Age of Chaos, the** – a term used the Empire of Lambda Colonies to refer to the time period UC 0218 to UC 0300. This period encapsulates the wars that followed the collapse of the Earth Federation and the eventual formation of the Empire.  
**Age of Enlightenment, the** – a term used the Empire of Lambda Colonies to refer to UC 0301 onwards. They see the Empire taking its formal place in the Earth Sphere as a great force for Good, even if others don't agree.  
**Armella** – the Lunar equivalent of a shanty town founded in UC 0302 by Amrella Grant. Located some 300 miles west of Von Braun Armella was founded as a refugee from the oppression of the Empire of Lambda Colonies. By UC 0351 the population had reached 100,000 and the facilities had expanded considerably. However the space port was only large enough to dock two cruiser sizes vessels and the gravity block facilities were overstretched. The Empire's observers often overlooked Armella and so the Mutual Colony Defence Alliance established a mobile suit pilot training facility there. Armella's large number of artisan workshops was contracted by the MCDA to make components for both warships and mobile suits.  
**Brazen, the **– a heavily modified version of the _Clop_ class cruiser. The _Brazen_ was found by the MCDA in the ruins of the Asteroid Solomon, it would be taken and refitted by the MCDA. This class of cruiser sports four twin-barrel main gun turrets and eight twin-barrel secondary guns as well as six missile launchers mounted in the bow. There are two mobile suit catapults, fore and aft and the through hanger deck has room for six mobile suits.  
**British Expeditionary Force, The** – the British Army. Decades of fighting on continental Europe and then on the British mainland had taken a serve toll on the BEF. After the UEN withdrew of Britain the BEF could muster a little over 100,000 men.  
**Colonial Army, The** – the informal name of units within the Empire of Lambda Colonies Liberation Army which are recruited or conscripted from the Empire conquered territories. These units are often distrusted by the Empire's high ranking generals however some, such as The Royal Noa Dragoon Guards, have proven themselves extremely loyal and tenacious.  
**Council, The** – the groups that directs the MCDAs movement it is made up of representatives from Frontier Side and the Luna cartels. The representatives are nominated by the governing bodies of the groups they represent; they can also be removed by the same bodies. Currently there are: 4 representatives from the Frontier Side, 4 from Anaheim Electronics and 3 representing the other Lunar companies supporting the MCDA.  
**Earth Defence Force** – official name of the UEN armed forces; there are currently 23 million members of the EDF, 15 million based in Africa and 8 million based in the Americas. Over the course of the Empire's invasion they have lost some 33 million men, dead/injured. Lacking the technological based to build mobile suits/droids they use conventional weapons.  
**Empire of Lambda Colonies** – the Empire which controls all of Side 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 7 as well as Central Asia, South East Asia, the Middle East and Europe on Earth. The capital of the Empire is Londenion Colony; the current Emperor is Lorenzo Leonas and he is also leader of the Lambda Society.  
**Empire of Lambda Colonies Liberation Army** – the name for the Empire's Earth army. During the course of the wars on Earth this army has suffered 29 million casualties, two thirds of which were fatal. They lack a mobile droid force but make up for this with conventional weapons and a zeal that makes them fearsome fighters.  
**Empire of Lambda Colonies Space Forces** – the name for the Empire's space fleet and mobile droid forces.  
**Federation Period, the** – refers to the period of human history from UC 0001 to UC 0218 when the Earth Federation was the dominant power in the Earth Sphere  
**Frontier Chain** – a double ring of asteroids and observation posts that runs along the edge of the Frontier Side. They also act as customs posts on major space lanes. There are a number of long range telescopes and radar sites within the chain used by the MCDA to spy on the Empire.  
**High Operational Command** – a group of nine admirals who direct the military forces of the Empire of Lambda Colonies on behalf of the Emperor, often referred to as just High Command.  
**Imperial Fleet** – informal name of the Empire of Lambda Colonies Space Forces.  
**Imperial Honour Guard** – the bodyguards of the Emperor and guardians of the Imperial Palace on Londenion Colony. They are the most loyal and fanatical soldiers of the Empire. They have gold coloured uniforms and the handful of mobile droids they use are also coloured gold.  
**Imperial Law** – the Laws and Ordinances of the Empire of Lambda Colonies.  
**Lambda Society** – the ruling, and only, political party of the Empire of Lambda Colonies. The Lambda Society also owns the majority of defence industries within the Empire and so is responsible for MD development. They advocate advance automation in industry which allows the majority of the Empire's populace to life a life of luxury.  
**Liberty Harbour** – the name for the MCDA shipyard hidden within the Frontier One asteroid mine.  
**Mobile Droid** – The automated weapon system developed by Doctor Remus Belith for the Strategic Naval Research Institute in the UC 0130s. Advanced AI control system to operate the mobile droids while they are directed by a controller aboard the mother ship via Minovsky control technology. A permanent reoccurring flaw was hardwired into the basic mobile droid control system by Doctor Remus Belith that prevented mobile droids from being operated on the Earth. The Empire of Lambda Colonies used mobile droids and their scientists are working on a way to over come Doctor Belith's deliberate sabotage.  
**Mutual Colony Defence Alliance** – a union of various rebel groups that oppose the Empire of Lambda Colonies, they are based on the Frontier I colony and are backed by the Luna Cartels. They also have links to the various powers on Earth.  
**Naval Marines** – a branch of the Empire of Lambda Colonies Space Fleet. The Naval Marines are a highly motivated group of marine soldiers who serve on Empire warships. Normally they only take part in boarding actions but sometimes they disembark and operate within colonies.  
**Raystrike Gundam** – a mobile suit built by the Strategic Naval Research Institute in the UC 130s but lost in a Frontier I lab until it was rediscovered by the MCDA in UC 0351. Though extremely old this machine will become the MCDA's frontline mobile weapon against the Empire. It has many secrets that have yet to be uncovered by the MCDA or its pilot, Jason Wright.  
**Royal Navy** – the British naval forces. The RN was at one time the major asset the British brought to the EDF however after decades of war and then the UENs withdrawal of support the RN is greatly reduced in size. Currently there are three frigates, one destroyer and one aircraft carrier; they operate out of ports in Northern England and Scotland.  
**Royal Noa Dragoon Guards, The** – a regiment raised in Side 7 for the Empire's Army. It consisted of two battalions of five companies. Each battalion has two companies of tanks, two of motorised infantry and one of artillery. When the regiment return home from its latest deployment to Afghanistan there was only enough men and equipment to deploy a single armoured company and two infantry companies.   
**SpaceLanes** – part of the system introduced by the Empire to regulate inter-side space travel. Vessels wishing to travel between Sides are allotted a route to use and which spacelanes to use. Straying from an allotted spacelane is a serious offence and can lead to retribution if an offender is caught. The spacelanes are patrolled by the patrol ships of the Imperial Navy's Border Command, the commanders of these patrol ships are full authorised under Imperial Law to exact punishment they see fit to any offenders.  
**Special Operations Command** – the secret police and black ops unit of the Empire of Lambda Colonies. They are directly responsible to the Emperor but are highly independent and have even been know to go against his wishes. Despite their seedy connotations their uniforms are pure white, but these are rarely actually worn in public.  
**Union of Earth Nations** – the union of Earth based factions that united in response to the Empire of Lambda Colonies invasion of Earth. Currently they consist of continental America and Africa, Britain is nominally part of the UEN but all armed forces have been withdrawn. The capital city is Washington DC but Dakar and Cairo are also major political centres.  
**Victory class** – the class of warships that are the MCDA's main battleships. The _Victory_ was the first of three ships to be completed, her sisters the _Agamemnon_ and _Vanguard_ were delayed due to a sabotage attempt. These powerful battleships are armed with two tri-barrel main gun turrets along with six twin-barrel main gun turrets. There are also two twin-barrel mega particle gun turrets, eighteen twin-barrel laser turrets and four multi-launches. The most secret part of the Victory class' arsenal is the bow mounted beam shield. The can carry twelve mobile suits and have three catapults. Eight main jet/rocket thrusters propel the ships while the minovsky craft system allows them to enter the Earth's atmosphere. It was designed by Commodore Richard Lyle with help from Philip Holt.


End file.
